


小珍珠（换头文非原创）

by leffimera



Category: dongyun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leffimera/pseuds/leffimera
Summary: 《小珍珠》原作者：饕餮_一响贪欢/宴惟小美人鱼掉眼泪会变成小珍珠哦。霸道又温柔的总裁攻＆懵懵懂懂人鱼受。漂亮的人鱼成年后上岸见到的第一个人，自然是要紧紧跟着的呀。难道你们不喜欢小美人鱼哭唧唧掉眼泪会变成小珍珠的样子嘛，不仅在受委屈的时候是，床上被人吃掉的时候也是呢。没有什么狗血的温馨甜文，日久生情双箭头。总裁是冷静又温柔的总裁，小美人鱼是懵懂又软人心的小美人鱼。
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Kang dongho
Kudos: 6





	小珍珠（换头文非原创）

——————————————————————————————————————————  
第一章:小土包

吃完酒店送来的餐食，姜东浩抱着他的狗，到凉台吹海风，他刚才喝了瓶红酒，微凉的海风滑过脸颊，心也跟着酥酥麻麻起来，海浪拍打礁石的声音一声压一声的落入耳中，姜东浩揉着毛茸茸的狗脑袋，心里一动，喃喃：“Bailly，我们到海边走走吧。”

Bailly舔了舔他的手心，姜东浩起身打开了门，海浪声更加清晰，姜东浩循着白天的记忆的，深一脚浅一脚的往海边走去，湿漉漉的海沙沾在姜东浩裸露的脚踝，痒痒的，Bailly一眨眼没了影，姜东浩不担心他，反正迟早会回来，喊了一声：“别下水，我可不会给你洗澡。”，远处传来几声狗叫，姜东浩哑然失笑。

吹着凉爽的海风，姜东浩不由得想到老陈，这王八蛋搞得还挺像模像样，酒是酒店送来的，老陈特意送给他喝，说是珍藏了许久，姜东浩吹了一会儿海风，酒劲儿就上来，姜东浩不免心中骂他，Bailly十几分钟的功夫就回到姜东浩身边，它还是下海了，裹了一身湿咸的海水，溅姜东浩一头一脸，还大胆地把它的两只前爪搭在姜东浩胸前，姜东浩只能无奈地训它：“Bailly，下去。”

它闪电一样地又窜出去，后腿带姜东浩兜头的一泼海水，姜东浩拿它没办法，撂下一句：“我回去啦，你自己玩。”，说完就沿着浅浅的海水往回走。

脚踝沾了海水，裹上更厚的细腻海沙，若是在白天，身后就会有一连串的脚印，身后响起细微的声响，姜东浩抿嘴笑起来，也不回头，慢慢走回别墅边。

别墅透过落地窗淌出的灯光越来越多，越来越大，直到将姜东浩整个身体都笼罩，他穿着休闲上衣，下`身一条随意的家居短裤，这才笑着转身，没有预料中湿漉漉Bailly跳到他身上，姜东浩收起笑容，抬头望黑暗中看去，瞳孔一缩。

光线与黑暗的交界处，站着一个人，姜东浩瞬间沉下脸，脱口而出：“你是谁？”

黑暗中的人往前一步，彻底暴露在光线中，来人似乎比他还要害怕，过长的头发被海水打湿，海藻一样贴着白`皙的脸颊，湿漉漉的漆黑眼睛看向他，小心而又胆怯地伸出手，指尖还在往下滴水，白得像颗小珍珠，他还要往前走，姜东浩出声：“别动。”，低沉又迫人，来人顿时被吓住，手指垂下，抓着不合身T恤的下摆，姜东浩顺着他的手看他身上的衣服，皱起眉头，全身上下，都像是捡来的。

姜东浩与他对视，看他黑漆漆的眼睛，看他明明想要靠近自己，却不敢过来的样子，Bailly这时候回来了，跑到姜东浩脚边，瞬间嗅到生人的气味，脊背的毛竖起来，不善地盯着他，朝他叫了几声。

他才看见Bailly，瞬间就别开了眼睛，抓着衣服的手指都在微微颤抖，看着姜东浩，小心地往他这边走，更是在Bailly发出叫声后，被脚边的石头绊倒，跌落在沙滩上，眼睛红透。

“Bailly。”，姜东浩叫住还要向前的狗，掏出电话，拨给老陈，老陈又从哪给他搞来这个土里土气的包子，电话响了几声，老陈就接通，在那头嬉皮笑脸，“怎么样，玩得怎么样？”

“老陈，你又给我打哪找来的土包子，嗯？”，姜东浩看了一眼地上的人，像是摔疼了膝盖，一片红红的，也不知道揉，红着眼睛，怯怯地看他。

“什么土包子，哎我可没给你找人，这事我没干，别想赖在我身上。”，老陈喊冤，在那头装哭。

姜东浩冷哼一声，不听他说完，就挂了电话，沉着脸叫了一声“Bailly”，进了别墅。

Bailly还想吓他，恋恋不舍，不时扭过狗头盯着他，他这下子连抬头都不敢。

姜东浩又开一瓶红酒，打开一部英语原声电影看起来，Bailly带了一身的海水，被姜东浩命令着坐在一边，不许上沙发，只能可怜地摇着尾巴，这部英语原声电影，姜东浩很喜欢，看得认真，Bailly在旁边待不过一会儿，就回到凉台，朝外边的人叫唤，Bailly是德牧，在灯下吓人得很。

那人怕它，坐到了台阶另一边，Bailly又跑到那儿去叫唤，吓得他站起来，站在台阶下细软的海沙上，低下了头。

姜东浩被它吵得不能静心，扭头叫他：“Bailly，回来，听话。”

Bailly不听，叫得更大声，龇牙咧嘴的，姜东浩只能关掉电影，来到落地窗前，那人就坐在台阶上，背对着他，T恤显然不合身，松松垮垮，肩上还开了线，露出一片白`皙的肩胛，听见姜东浩的脚步声，扭头看他，亮亮的眼睛碰到刺眼的光线，半眯起来，好一会儿才颤着睁开，眼角的薄红还没消，嘴唇浅红浅红的，仰头露出他不大的喉结。

他显然想与姜东浩亲近，却怕Bailly，隔着落地窗，默默挪到姜东浩身边，垂着睫毛不敢看Bailly，姜东浩心中骂起老陈，难为他，从哪找来的这土里土气的包子，既然他想进来，他就让他进来，姜东浩冷着脸打开了门，盯着他的脸。

Bailly一下窜到那人身边，贴近他的膝盖嗅，他很害怕，伸出手要抓姜东浩的手，姜东浩避开，看着他眼圈慢慢盈上眼泪，才淡淡开口：“Bailly。”，打了一下他的狗屁股。

一人一狗，坐在沙发，姜东浩扭头看他，他显然被吓得不轻，许久才回神，惊奇又胆怯地看着别墅内的摆设，伸出食指，轻轻碰了碰亮着的壁灯，被烫到后又缩回手，姜东浩嗤笑一声，慢条斯理地问：“老陈叫你来的？”

姜东浩一出声，他就不敢乱动，学着姜东浩的样子坐在沙发上，盯着姜东浩的眼睛，茫然地摇头，可姜东浩让他进来，又弯嘴笑了笑，嘴角有个小涡，懵懂又纯良。

姜东浩心里冷笑，老陈是越来越没用，挑个人都不知道，真的还是装出来的，都分辨不出。

他看起来有十八岁，或者是更小，姜东浩打量他不安的脚，白净净的，带着细腻的白色海沙，局促不安地坐在沙发上，姜东浩扭头看向身后吓人的Bailly，对他说：“过来。”

——————————————————————

第二章:警局

他抬眼看姜东浩，漆黑的眼睛映出姜东浩的脸，他怕姜东浩身后的Bailly，可姜东浩对他伸出了手，他又想亲近姜东浩，只能慢吞吞地朝姜东浩这边挪，离姜东浩还有半米的时候，不动了，朝姜东浩摇头，白`皙的指头却是勾住姜东浩，让姜东浩过来。

姜东浩看他珍珠一样白的手指，挣开了手，他有些慌又不解，紧张地看着姜东浩，一副想过来又不敢过来的样子，Bailly非常聪明，把狗脸放在姜东浩肩上，这下一人一狗都盯着他看，他连看姜东浩都不敢，姜东浩不由得想笑，拍了拍左肩的狗脸，笑着说：“Bailly，你太凶了。”

逗也逗够了，姜东浩去牵他的手，手被姜东浩抓住的时候，他还有些楞，随即又浅浅地笑起来，勾出嘴角的小涡，他的手有些凉，姜东浩微微皱起眉头，将人带进浴室，给浴缸放水，“哗啦”的水声响起，姜东浩就出了浴室。

手被放开的时候，他还有些楞，他不知道姜东浩把他带进这间屋子是要做什么，只是姜东浩没再看他，径自出了浴室，不过哗啦流出的水，让他高兴起来，瞬间被吸引目光。

姜东浩打开了电影却没看，躺在沙发上想事情，Bailly跳到他身边呼气，被姜东浩一赶，跑到凉台玩去了，不可否认，他生的漂亮，可是来历不明，也许是某个家庭走失的孩子，或者是从小就生活困苦，人也因此笨一些，无论哪一种，把他送到警察局是最好的选择，姜东浩打定主意，开始留意起他的狗来。

Bailly对他的兴趣，从见到的那时起，就没消减，这会儿还不死心地跑到浴室门口，爪子扒拉着玻璃门，姜东浩气得想笑，“Bailly，你别老想着吓人家。”

Bailly仍是扒拉门，发出“呜呜”的声音，急切又委屈，姜东浩起身要把他抱过来，听到哗啦的水声后，突然皱起眉头，浴缸的水该放满了，怎么还不关，姜东浩抱起狗，拧开浴室门把。

一踏进浴室，就被打湿了脚，姜东浩板起脸，浴室满是热水蒸出的雾气，黏腻温热地往人脸上扑，叫人呼吸困难，他定睛一看，眼前闪过一抹亮色的浅蓝，睁眼再看，是他漆黑朦胧的眼睛，水还在哗啦流着，姜东浩沉默着把开关关掉，有些生气：“你不会关开关吗？”

他显然再次被吓到，看到姜东浩怀中的Bailly，往浴缸角落躲，看着姜东浩把开关关掉，眼里露出新奇，不加掩饰，甚至伸出手去碰开关。

姜东浩心里又骂起老陈来，他不仅找了个土包子，不会说话，脑子似乎还不好使，他小心又新奇的样子多少让姜东浩消了气，把狗放下，姜东浩将开关打开，看着他，见他点头之后，再把开关关掉，在内心祈祷着，他能明白他的意思。

气氛有瞬间的凝固，姜东浩心里又冒出气来，抬脚就要出去，他却伸出手指来拉他，指尖红红的，学着姜东浩的样子，打开开关又关上，然后怯怯地看着姜东浩，姜东浩面色这才稍缓，哼了一声算是回应，抱着狗出了浴室。

出去后，姜东浩将自己方才的心软归结于，热水的温度太烫，他整个人看起来都泛着红，让他觉得可怜。

过了半小时，他才从浴室出来，穿回那身不合身的衣服，姜东浩随便扫了一眼，整个人都跟只红猴子似的，坐在旁边的沙发，姜东浩看了一眼就收回了眼睛，专心看起电影，Bailly玩闹了一天，跑到凉台趴着，他的目光一直跟着Bailly，见Bailly跑远，又安静地靠近姜东浩，仍是想亲近不敢亲近，因为姜东浩看起来好像不喜欢他。

电影看完，落地玻璃外的天色黑得很沉，海风不断刮起白色窗纱，“沙沙”声音入耳，姜东浩扭头，他不知道什么时候睡着了，整个人又是白净净的，颈侧有柔软的黑发，姜东浩给他拿了条毯子，上了二楼。

第二天一早，姜东浩联系司机老刘，老刘效率很高，半小时就到了姜东浩休息的海边别墅，老刘是老宅的司机，看见姜东浩身边站着的人时，问了句：“少爷，这是？”

“我也不知道哪来的，送去警局吧。”，他看到生人，本能地抓住姜东浩的手，躲在他身后，露出一双眼睛看老刘，怯怯的。

上车的时候，他怎么也不肯，Bailly就在姜东浩身边，明明被吓得不行，就是不放开姜东浩的手，眼睛藏着泪，姜东浩不明白他为什么会这样，终究不是恶人，跟着他一起上了车。

警局人很多，姜东浩将人带下车，交给老刘，就要离开，他又眼巴巴地过来，乍然看到许多生人，他表现地很慌张，紧紧抓住姜东浩的手，姜东浩只能温柔劝哄，“你就在这儿待着，待会有人领着你，你就跟着他们。”

他似懂非懂，懵懵地点头，看着姜东浩松开他的手上车，目光还跟随着姜东浩的脸。

姜东浩回到别墅，是一天中最热的时候，海风裹着热气，扑着人面而来，姜东浩先进了别墅，从冰箱拿了罐啤酒，看着远方与天际相连的浅蓝海面，一罐啤酒很快喝完，姜东浩正要打开新的一罐，却没看见Bailly，走到凉台叫了一声。

一到凉台，就看见它，在白色的海沙上，不知在刨些什么，外头热得很，姜东浩赶紧出去，要把他抱回来，走近发现它嘴里咬着东西，东西很小，姜东浩看不清。

姜东浩严肃起来，呵他：“Bailly，吐！”，它不肯吐，将头扭到一边，姜东浩提高声音：“Bailly！”

它这才老实，耷拉着狗眼睛，乖乖张开了嘴，吐出的东西沾了Bailly的唾液，在阳光下闪了闪，是两枚小珍珠。

“从哪挖出来的？”，姜东浩盯着掌心的珍珠，问它。

它蹭了蹭姜东浩的手掌，跑到台阶那儿的沙子，前爪扒拉着，那儿有一个小沙坑。

姜东浩皱起眉头，想起昨夜，那个小土包不就在在那儿摔倒，Bailly知道他生气，跑来姜东浩脚边，讨好似的舔了舔，姜东浩哼了一声，进了别墅。

两枚珍珠躺在姜东浩掌心，姜东浩看着，想到今早被他送去警局的小土包，小土包很白，就像颗小珍珠一样，也不知道老刘给他安顿好了没有。

——————————————————

第三章:电影

第二天，是姜东浩休息的最后一天，他这趟休息三天，本想好好休息，结果一半时间都花在小土包身上，现在不是旺季，海滩上的人很少，姜东浩躺在躺椅上，看浅蓝的海面发呆。

Bailly喜欢玩，在海滩上奔驰，像只疯狗，弄得脚掌满是湿湿的海沙，姜东浩懒得理它，掏出口袋中的小珍珠看，在树影分割的阳光下，显得更亮，圆圆润润，贴在姜东浩掌心。

姜东浩给老陈打电话，心情蛮好，啰嗦几句，还记着昨晚的事情，笑他：“你这眼力见儿是越来越差，给我塞的都是什么人，不会说话，还笨得很，我给你打发到警局去了，你自个去领人去。”

“真的不是我，你不信拉倒。”，老陈痛心疾首，一通喊冤。

“真不是你？”，姜东浩笑着问他，反正人已经送到警局，谁送来的不重要。

“真的不是。”，老陈甚至要在电话那头发誓，咬着牙说。

“不是就不是，我明天就回去了。”，姜东浩拾起脚边的贝壳，将两颗小珍珠放了进去。

老陈又在电话里嬉皮笑脸，“你怎么知道不是人自己找上门去的？”

“只有你知道我在这儿休息，你脑子没问题吧？”，姜东浩漫不经心地说，老陈被将了一军，收了些玩笑的心思，说：“回来请你喝酒。”

“嗯。”，姜东浩应声，然后挂了电话，扭头找他的狗，越来越热，他要回去。

远处有人在烤生蚝和海虾，Bailly在铁架子面前流连，看起来滑稽又可爱，姜东浩叫它都不扭头，姜东浩只好走到那儿，掏钱买了两串海虾，Bailly几乎要跳到他身上，湿湿的脚掌落在姜东浩腰间，姜东浩笑着训它：“回去给你吃鸡肉干，这个你不能吃。”

它不管，一个劲儿往姜东浩身上贴，弄姜东浩一身的沙子，哭笑不得。

回到别墅，姜东浩喂它吃鸡肉干，洗了个澡，上楼午睡，醒来的时候，别墅外的天初黑，姜东浩走到窗边，海面与天交际的地方，还有一层亮色，透着橘色的暖光，微凉的海风，瞬间就吹散剩余的困意。

姜东浩下楼，走到一半，Bailly就上楼迎他，姜东浩安慰似的摸摸它的脑袋，拿出一袋鸡肉干喂它，盘坐在木质地板上，看海面的那抹亮色渐渐被黑暗吞噬。

口袋的手机却突然响起，一看是老刘，姜东浩站起开灯，接通。

姜东浩率先开口，“那个土包子的事情安排好了吧？”

“安排是安排好了，可是刚才警局给我来了电话，说那个孩子不会说话，问名字家庭住址一概不知，他们很为难。”

“怎么个为难？”，姜东浩知道这事没有彻底解决，语气有些冷。

“他们让我回去领人。”，老刘有些为难，叹了口气。

漆黑的天幕爬上了星星，姜东浩开车在去警局的路上，副驾驶是Bailly，海风将它的狗毛吹乱，它把脑袋伸出车窗，看起来很高兴，姜东浩却是沉着脸。

警局外亮着灯光，没了白天的嘈杂，很安静，姜东浩一踏进去，就看见坐在那儿的小土包。

松垮的衣服显得更脏，头发也有些乱，他盯着灯边的飞虫，看得入迷，仰头露出白`皙的脖子。

姜东浩也坐在长沙发上，盯着他的侧脸看，他真的很笨，许久都没注意到有人看他，扭过头来，看到是姜东浩，勾起嘴笑，见他身边没有狗，更是几秒钟的功夫就挪到姜东浩身边，又要抓他的手，姜东浩让他握着，伸手抚他的额发，莫名其妙问了一句：“你怕不怕，这儿这么多人？”

小土包又露出那副似懂非懂的样子，半晌轻轻摇了摇头，脚跟去碰姜东浩的脚踝，抓紧他的手后，又看灯边的飞虫。

回去的路上，因为有Bailly，他往角落里缩，可还是躲不过Bailly一直盯着他的目光，姜东浩从车镜中看他，漆黑的眼睛在隐隐的光线里，很亮。

他好像真的什么也不知道，不明白姜东浩送他去警局的意思，下车的时候朝姜东浩笑，姜东浩着实看不惯他那一身松松垮垮、破破旧旧的衣服，给助理打了电话，将人拉进浴室。

姜东浩给他打开开关，就要出去，衣角却被拉住，姜东浩扭头看他，他也看着姜渊，脸上挂着腼腆的笑，将开关关上又打开，反复了几遍，做完后才局促不安地看着姜东浩，看起来有些紧张。

姜东浩一会儿才明白他的意思，“嗯”了一声，算是知道，姜东浩这会儿才彻底相信老陈的话，小土包可能真的是个不认识的人，不会说话，脑子也不太好，可能连学也没有上过，莫名其妙地碰着他，莫名其妙地要跟着他。

十几分钟的功夫，洗干净的小土包就出来了，比昨天快了很多，姜东浩决定问他些东西，从冰箱拿罐橙汁，递给他。

橙汁很冰，他喝第一口时被冰到，小心又高兴地看了看，才喝第二口，他好像很喜欢，喝得嘴角的小涡都出来。

姜东浩看着他的一系列行为，冷着声音问：“你叫什么名字？不会说话总会写。”，说着给他递去纸和笔。

他将橙汁喝完，还舔了舔嘴巴，看着姜东浩递过来的纸和笔，懵懵懂懂，又推回给姜东浩。

姜东浩一愣，又问他：“你家人在哪里？”

这一句他好像懂了，抬起手指，指了指落地玻璃外的海面，此时的海面一片漆黑，姜东浩几乎要被他逗笑，把Bailly叫了过来。

看见大狗，他倏地站起身体，垂着眼睛在空中虚推，珍珠一样白净的手指在姜东浩面前挥动，见Bailly摇尾巴要靠近他，眼圈都要红了，紧紧张张往姜东浩身后躲。

姜东浩知道今晚是问不出什么来，索性放弃，低声说：“它只是吓吓你，不怕。”，说完打开一部电影。

身后人的目光很快被屏幕上播放的画面吸引，睁大了眼睛，一眨不眨，姜东浩看着电影，忽然有湿软的发碰到他的耳朵，姜东浩一愣，扭头就是晶亮漆黑的眼睛，小土包丝毫不知这个动作的亲近，下巴贴着姜东浩肩膀，看屏幕上的电影。

他看得很认真，盯着前方的屏幕，而姜东浩在打量他，两人离得近，姜东浩能看见他的眼睫，不得不说，洗干净的小土包十分漂亮，姜东浩低头去看，原来Bailly已经睡着，大狗一旦睡着，小土包的胆子就大起来。

电影似乎比姜东浩有趣，他紧紧盯着，嘴角不时因电影画面牵出小涡，身上暖融融的。

————————————————————————————————————————

第四章:小土包说话

姜东浩五行缺水，当年姜东浩生下来没几天，姜家老太太就请了位算命先生来算命，算命先生算出的结果就是姜东浩五行缺水，老太太大手一挥，名字就落了姜东浩，大狗Bailly的小名叫小水，总之，是方方面面都要带上水才好。

姜东浩给小土包弄了个身份，姓是姜东浩挑的，姓郑，叫郑允浩，带回了家里。姜东浩在郊外有一栋两层别墅，宋妈知道他要回来，早早就在庭院等着，见姜东浩带下一个男孩，也不惊讶。

郑允浩生的白净，像是好生好养出来的孩子，宋妈看见的第一眼就觉得好，只是他一直躲在姜东浩身后，宋妈只当他是害羞，Bailly像离弦的箭一样奔下车来，绕着庭院跑了一圈，狗脑袋上沾了几片叶子，往宋妈怀里扑，宋妈笑着想抱它，又抱不动，只能蹲下`身抱它的腰，“哎哟哎哟”地笑，宠它得很。

对于这里，郑允浩十分陌生，除了跟在姜东浩身后，就是看庭院里的玫瑰，姜东浩走了一段才发现人没跟上，叫他：“还不过来。”，说完看了看一旁的大狗。

他赶紧跑到姜东浩身边，抓着姜东浩的衣角，姜东浩给他拿了一罐橙汁，他一口一口地喝着，认真专注，像是在喝最喜欢的饮料。

姜东浩休假结束，有很多工作，他按照自己的想法，给郑允浩找了一所私立高中，他看起来很年轻，又不会说话，姜东浩不知道他的年龄，只能按照自己想的那样，让郑允浩去读高二，那是一所姜氏投资的私立高中，师资力量好，就读的都是成绩十分好的学生。

姜东浩当天下午联系的校长，校长跟他父亲是老友，说句话的事情，傍晚吃过晚饭就让老刘把郑允浩送了过去，他依旧不愿离开姜东浩，姜东浩将他送到学校门口，看着他进去，他总是不愿意松开姜东浩的手，姜东浩只能板起脸，直到白净的指节从自己手上慢慢地拿开，脸上这才温柔，跟他说：“听话。”

第二天一早，姜东浩就去了公司，整个上午都是忙碌的，听了个季度总结会议，见了合作方的老总，午休的时候，姜东浩想到在学校时，小土包微红的眼睛，他好像真的很怕，穿着崭新的衣服，也盖不住心中的无措紧张，聪明的人一看就知道，这是一个能够欺负的人。

傍晚临近下班，姜东浩在看助理拿给他的下级报告，一个电话打了进来，姜东浩接通，那头的女声十分好听，“您好，请问是郑允浩的家人吗？”

“是。”，姜东浩放下手中的报告，认真听起来。

是郑允浩的老师，她说得很委婉，“郑允浩他就是，不太喜欢和同学说话，还有他……他不会写字对吗？”，最后一句老师问得很小心，话里的难以置信，姜东浩听出来了。

“不好意思老师，他是我亲戚家的孩子，我还没得及和他好好沟通。”，姜东浩表示歉意，语气温柔。

老师有些受宠若惊，显然她知道姜东浩的身份，又说了一些关于郑允浩的情况，才挂了电话，挂电话后的姜东浩皱眉，他实在不想在这件事上多费心力。

下班的时候，姜东浩亲自去接郑允浩，远远的，姜东浩就看见他，他白净净的，人群中姜东浩一眼就认出，他竟然记得姜东浩的车，隔着车玻璃就朝他笑。

他不知道电话的事情，上车后伸手要碰姜东浩，却在看见姜东浩沉下的面色时停住，手指一时停在空中，像一株孤零零的百合，许久才怯怯地收回去，漆黑的眼睛小心翼翼地看向姜东浩。

姜东浩心里确实藏了气，他觉得自己是疯了，才会把这样一个又笨又土的麻烦精，带回家里，下车也不理他，径直进了别墅，看着他先是呆愣，也不会解安全带，只好拱着身体挣脱，手脚并用地从主驾驶出去。

他是笨，可再笨他也知道姜东浩是生气了，在沙发上坐下没一会儿，就站起来，要坐到姜东浩身边，紧张无措地绞手。

姜东浩出声，“你就在那儿坐着，别乱动。”，他说地大声，把他吓住，坐回沙发，懵懂又纯良。

好，又来了，姜东浩瞧他那副样子，心里的气到达顶点，盯着他看，“问你名字也不说，家人也不说，怎么？真是海里来的不成？”

他知道自己挨了训，急切地想要姜东浩不要生气，慌乱地摇头，眼角迅速红起来，姜东浩瞧得更生气，从冰箱拿个罐橙汁给他喝，“还不喜欢上学，你到底喜欢什么，嗯？！”

他不喝，巴巴地把橙汁拿起来，他喜欢喝这个，没准姜东浩喝了就不会生气，即便手指被冰红，还是举到姜东浩面前。

姜东浩完全不买账，站起来就要上楼，郑允浩拉住他的手，两根指头勾着，凉凉的，小声地说：“喜欢……喜欢水……”，他不是不会说话，他在学，需要时间。

他的声音轻轻的，还有些软，姜东浩一愣，看怯儒的郑允浩，一只手还握着橙汁，几滴水从泛红的指尖滴下，姜东浩胸腔的气，瞬间被堵住，郑允浩又接着说：“甜的，给你……”，他的眼睛还含着泪，随时会落下的样子。

晚饭这时好了，宋妈在叫他们，“少爷，吃饭。”，姜东浩伸手碰了碰他的脸，软了语气：“我不喜欢喝，你自己喝。”，没再拒绝郑允浩伸过来的手。

Bailly早就跳上了凳子，郑允浩红着眼睛要来姜东浩身边坐，姜东浩没说话，看他喝罐子里的橙汁，喝得眼睛都弯起来，姜东浩不知道有什么好喝的，见他笨手笨脚地夹菜，给他递了一个汤匙。

他对着盘子里的菜不知道怎么下手，偷偷看姜东浩吃，然后小心地用学来的方法，吃得很慢。

Bailly是个不老实的，趁姜东浩不注意跳到郑允浩身边的凳子，郑允浩瞬间紧张起来，身体往姜东浩手臂贴，一双手也不安地抓着姜东浩的衣摆，Bailly眨着眼睛看他，没前些天那么凶，要往他这边来。

郑允浩的脸都要碰到姜东浩肩膀，结结巴巴的：“别、别过来。”，姜东浩看他红着的眼睛，挡住Bailly凑近的狗嘴，有些无奈：“不怕，它就是想亲近亲近你，你让它亲亲你的手。”

郑允浩听完抬起眼睛看他，有些害怕，可还是听姜东浩的话，一手抓着他的衣摆，一手伸向后边去，颤颤的，还不敢回头看，手指头像颗小珍珠。

Bailly咧嘴笑，湿润的狗鼻子碰到他的手，郑允浩吓到一样收回手，看着自己指尖湿漉漉的水迹，看了好久，才抬起头，朝姜东浩露出一个腼腆的笑，把食指伸给姜东浩看，话里有些惊讶的欢喜：“它的鼻子，是湿的。”

姜东浩看着他惊喜的样子，心里忽然一软。

————————————————————————

第五章:我的小珍珠

姜东浩名下，有好几处泳馆，也是老太太的吩咐，老太太很迷信，对算命先生的话深信不疑，就姜东浩这么一个孙子，整日提心吊胆，要不是姜东浩这么多年来顺顺利利，泳馆每年都要开一个新的才行，在这座海滨城市，泳馆的生意还不错，郑允浩不会写字，姜东浩一开始不敢相信这一点，将人带回来以后，派人去查，希望能查出一些有用的信息，比如郑允浩的家人。

人只要活着，总会留下痕迹，可是很奇怪，姜东浩没查到什么，小土包就像凭空出现的人，没有任何过去的生活痕迹，无奈之下，姜东浩只能把这件事放下。

郑允浩喜欢水，姜东浩就问他，要不要去泳馆，怕他不明白，描述的很简单，可是郑允浩一门心思都在电视上，喝着橙汁，都不知道听进去了没有，过了一会儿才扭头问：“什么是泳馆呀？”，泳馆两个字咬的有些重，像是在说一个新学的词汇，说完后又扭头看电视，嘴里呢呢喃喃：“泳馆，泳馆……”

姜东浩给他关了电视，板起脸来，他这时候倒是聪明得很，橙汁也不喝了，在沙发上盘着腿，白白的手指搭在膝盖上，紧张地看向姜东浩，怯怯地叫他：“姜东浩。”，眼睛像颗黑色玻璃珠，看起来漂亮又听话。

姜东浩见他靠近自己，头发都要碰到他的脸，又生不气来，躺在抱枕上，“就是一个地方，有好多好多水，你不是喜欢水吗？”

听到水，郑允浩眼睛的紧张瞬间消失，漆黑的眼睛更亮，笑着问姜东浩：“真的吗？”，见姜东浩身体与沙发还有一个空隙，灵活地挤了进去，撑着姜东浩的胸口，仰着头看他。

小土包离得太近了，姜东浩甚至还能闻到甜甜的香橙味道，他太好哄了，姜东浩忍不住想笑，手掌撑着地板，“我要掉下去了。”

郑允浩顿时紧张起来，去拉他的手，姜东浩看他紧张的样子，打量他浅红的嘴巴，大半个身体都落在沙发外，也就索性让自己掉下去。

郑允浩紧张地要哭，随着姜东浩一起掉在地上，客厅铺了地毯，姜东浩一点也不觉得疼，郑允浩半坐在他身上，呆呆愣愣的，就去摸他的腰，懵懵地说了句：“疼。”

姜东浩被他逗笑，拿桌上的橙汁给他喝，将人端端正正揽回沙发上，笑着说：“地上有毯子，一点也不疼的。”，他急急去看，模样像是松了一口气，姜东浩又把电视打开给他看，问他：“那就去泳馆工作好不好？嗯？”

郑允浩的注意力被五彩的电视画面吸引，吞着饮料，含含糊糊地应，边应边点头。

“要打扫泳池，不能偷懒，这样也可以吗？”，姜东浩不放心，又补了一句。

“什么是偷懒……”，郑允浩听到新词汇，扭头问他。

姜东浩一愣，不知道该怎么解释，沉默几秒，才低低地说：“就像现在这样，你在这里看电视。”，带着笑说的，耐心又温柔。

郑允浩睁着眼睛想了一会儿，才点头，怕姜东浩不放心，还加了一句：“不偷懒。”

送郑允浩去泳馆，是别墅的司机，郑允浩别别扭扭到底是想姜东浩跟他一起，姜东浩不答应，他总不能一辈子都跟郑允浩一起生活，一个人不学会独自处理问题就会很麻烦，姜东浩收了温柔的面色，“你不肯自己去，就是在偷懒。”

他这样说，郑允浩再不愿意也不敢说了，他答应了姜东浩，在他的认知里，答应一个人是很重要的事情，不能不做到，他只能眼睁睁地看着姜东浩进屋。

下午的时候，姜东浩回来的早，在客厅上看报纸，宋妈正在打扫房间，打扫完二楼的房间后，将两枚东西放在姜东浩面前的桌子，“少爷，这是客厅捡到的，可能是Bailly从哪处咬下来的。”

又是两颗小珍珠，姜东浩把上次的两颗拿出来，四颗圆润的珠子，躺在他的掌心，一模一样，姜东浩皱起了眉头，把大狗叫过来。

Bailly看到他手上的珠子，就要去咬，被姜东浩一训：“你又从哪咬下来的，嗯？”

它挨了训，垂着眼睛摇尾巴，委屈得很，姜东浩不买账，怕了拍它的狗屁股，“天天惹事。”

它更是委屈，趴在沙发边，咬着它的玩具，暗自神伤，姜东浩拿它没办法，把珍珠放进口袋，抬头看了看壁钟，小土包快要回来了。

郑允浩回来的时候，宋妈刚刚开始准备晚饭，嗅着厨房的香气，他觉得有些饿，可是姜东浩过来跟他说话，那他可以忍一下。

姜东浩是有一些担心的，不过看小土包还算精神，也就稍稍放心，打开电视给他看，问他：“怎么样？有没有偷懒？”

“有好多人，还有好多水。”，姜东浩没有骗他，那里真的有很多水，他好开心，郑允浩说的时候在笑，浮出嘴边的小涡，整个人都倚着姜东浩的肩。

他离开姜东浩一天，是真的想亲近他，甚至在心里觉着，姜东浩是一个很好的人，知道他喜欢水，他就真的看见很多水。

姜东浩仍是不明白郑允浩对他莫名的依赖，由他依着，看他柔软的发顶，温柔地问：“那你没有没有偷懒？”

郑允浩顿时扭头看他，鼓着嘴巴，“当然没有，我答应你不偷懒的。”

姜东浩心中笑自己的担心是多余的，见他看的认真，也就不再问，掏出口袋中的珍珠，实在想不通Bailly从哪里咬来的。

郑允浩看着电视，渐渐地有些困，他从小到大都没有做过这么多事情，他扫了三个泳池，手指有些痛，姜东浩瞥见他半眯的眼睛，碰了碰他的脸，郑允浩又睁开眼睛，迷迷糊糊地看见姜东浩手里的小珍珠，低低地说：“小珍珠，是我的小珍珠呢……”

姜东浩让他靠在自己肩膀，看他白净净的脸，又碰了一下，郑允浩又缓缓睁开，亮亮的眼睛懵懂地看着姜东浩，去抓他的手，“你把我的小珍珠，放进这里……”，他指着自己衣服上的口袋，明明困得很，还是要看着姜东浩把小珍珠放进他的口袋，才肯闭上眼睛。

姜东浩哑然失笑，小土包还是个财迷。

可是他在他怀里睡着了，口袋里揣着四颗小珍珠，好乖好安静。

——————————————————————————————

第六章:吃醋的姜总

郑允浩睡醒的时候，是晚上九点，姜东浩正在客厅看助理发来第二天的行程安排，小土包的房间在姜东浩隔壁，听见开门声，姜东浩扭头，就看见慢吞吞走路的郑允浩，Bailly本来在客厅的窝上打盹，听见声音一溜烟跑到郑允浩脚边，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭他膝盖，郑允浩知道是它，嘴角勾了抹浅浅的笑，含糊地喊它的名字，一只手揉着惺忪的睡眼，往姜东浩这边来。

Bailly上蹿下跳，姜东浩怕他绊倒郑允浩，拿了鸡肉干叫它，它摇着尾巴过来姜东浩身边，吃姜东浩手中的鸡肉干，郑允浩这时候也上了沙发，还是要亲近姜东浩，靠着他的肩膀，看着雀跃的Bailly，白`皙的小涡浮在嘴角，拿了一块肉干喂它。

Bailly一直很贪吃，见郑允浩喂它，嘴巴又凑过来，舌头一卷将鸡肉干咬进嘴里，郑允浩从没喂过他，手指碰到Bailly的牙齿，有些吓到一样收回来，将还带着口水的手指倏地收进怀里，往姜东浩身侧缩，好一会儿才说：“它的牙齿好硬。”

姜东浩碰他的脸，有些凉凉的，收回来的时候，手指头又是温温的，郑允浩去抓他放在膝盖上的手，白`皙的手指缠上他的手指，想要和他相握，姜东浩没拒绝，让小土包握着，扭头朝厨房吩咐：“宋妈，热菜。”

郑允浩没有吃饭，菜也就一直热着，不过十分钟的功夫，宋妈就布好了菜，让郑允浩过去吃饭，Bailly吃了鸡肉干不满意，见郑允浩进了饭厅，也紧巴巴地跟过去，郑允浩想要和他待在一起，抱着碗就出了饭厅，挨了姜东浩的训：“吃饭就要有吃饭的规矩，要坐在饭桌前吃，不是有Bailly陪你。”

郑允浩怕凶巴巴的姜东浩，抱着碗又折回饭厅，一时客厅里安安静静，姜东浩和助理确认好明天的行程后，看了一眼安静的饭厅，心里忽然生出一些好奇，难道小土包被他说了，不高兴？

结果证明他的想法是多余的，郑允浩正吃着肉，他一块，Bailly一块的，自己吃的不亦乐乎，大狗也吃得不亦乐乎，看见姜东浩才有些紧张，摸着狗脑袋，怯怯地说：“我有坐在桌子前面吃饭。”

Bailly也跑过来讨好地蹭他的腿，姜东浩哭笑不得，只能拉开凳子坐下，把大狗抱在怀里，跟郑允浩说：“它已经吃过晚饭，你再喂它，它太重的话就要生病了。”

郑允浩有些不明白地看着姜东浩，又看了看大狗，自然是听姜东浩的话，懵懂地点头，“我不要Bailly生病。”，姜东浩只觉得小土包还是很笨，只要有人对他表现出一点好意，他就会把傻乎乎的心送出去。

碗里的饭快要吃完的时候，郑允浩突然抬起头来，有些紧张地摸胸前的口袋，发现没有珍珠后，又呐呐地问：“姜东浩，我的小珍珠不见了。”

姜东浩没想到他还会问起，一愣随即想起四颗珍珠被他收进玻璃瓶，只好起身，去客厅壁柜拿出玻璃瓶，里头躺着四颗白净圆润的珍珠，姜东浩递给他，“给你收起来了，不然会落在床上。”

郑允浩看着瓶里的小珍珠，漆黑的眼睛瞬间带了笑，一眨也不眨地看着，还摇了摇玻璃瓶，发出“叮叮当当”的声音，姜东浩不明白他为什么高兴，饶有兴味地看着，问他：“小珍珠真的是你的？”

郑允浩见他打量自己的珍珠，有些害羞，小脑袋点着，有些不确定地问：“姜东浩，你是不是想要我的珍珠？”

姜东浩勾起嘴角，装作一副很感兴趣的样子，“如果我想要，你就会给我吗？”

“当然呀，都给你。”，郑允浩听见他的话，笑着把玻璃瓶递给他，在他面前晃。

姜东浩忍不住笑，把瓶子接过来，放在饭桌上，“我骗你的，我不要你的珍珠。”

郑允浩“哦”了一声，有些失望，被陌生的词汇吸引，问姜东浩：“什么是骗呀？”

姜东浩只好耐心地解释：“就像刚才的那样，我问你的珍珠，可是我心里一点也不想要。”

郑允浩顿时有些难过，碗里剩下的饭也不想吃了，他不明白为什么姜东浩要骗他，是他的珍珠不够漂亮吗？还是他根本就不喜欢自己？郑允浩为自己脑袋中的想法感到难过，突然也不想要玻璃瓶中的珍珠了。

姜东浩不知道郑允浩想的这些，只是觉得小土包好笨。

直到郑允浩去泳馆工作有半个月，姜东浩才去泳馆看他，也说不上是专门去看，泳馆这一季度的报告该收了，本来可以让泳馆负责人交给助理，可他想起小土包在这里工作，也就亲自去拿，顺便去看看他。

去的时候是中午，他下午没什么安排，收了季度报告就会回郊区的别墅，报告由助理进去拿，姜东浩在车上等，透过落地玻璃，可以看到穿着蓝色工作服的小土包，应该是刚刚打扫完泳池，坐在池子边缘休息，蓝色的腿晃来晃去，跟身边的人说话，见到姜东浩的车，打量了好几眼。

身边的人正在吃午饭，姜东浩能够看清郑允浩巴巴的样子，就盯着那人的便当，姜东浩有些想笑，觉得小土包没出息，助理一时半会回不来，姜东浩也就无赖地看看郑允浩，也不知道那个人跟他说了什么，郑允浩朝他笑，手指落在那个人手臂上，白净净的脸险些贴上那人肩胛，姜东浩眯起了眼睛，莫名的有些不舒服，有些烦躁，助理去的太久了。

小土包还在朝那个人笑，姜东浩觉得更加不舒服，看了看手表，正要给助理打电话，助理的身影就从玻璃里出现，姜东浩不想再看玻璃窗里的样子，升起了车窗，如果不是小土包还在工作时间，他可能会把人带回别墅。

直到第二天下午，姜东浩都记着昨天小土包在泳馆的笑，就先让老刘来接他，之后掉头去泳馆，顺便接郑允浩回家。

郑允浩不知道姜东浩在车上，先跟老刘打了个招呼，才打开车门，看见姜东浩一愣，接着脸上就是压不住的高兴，在左边规规矩矩坐不到一分钟，就巴巴地往姜东浩这边贴，抓姜东浩落在腿边的手，高兴地在姜东浩耳边小声说：“姜东浩，你怎么来接我啦？”

姜东浩扭头看他高兴的样子，几缕乌黑的头发落在眉心，眼里是不加掩饰的雀跃，淡淡地说：“顺便过来的。”

郑允浩丝毫不在意他是不是顺路过来，拿自己的手跟姜东浩的比，笑着说：“你的手比我的大。”

姜东浩由着他玩，看他眨来眨去的眼睫，问他：“你交了新朋友吗？”

郑允浩不太明白他说的话，抬起头半知半解地问：“你是说阿言吗？”

“我昨天看到你跟他说话，在泳池边。”，姜东浩点头，因为郑允浩对那人的称呼而皱起眉头，不太高兴。

“那样是新朋友的话，那阿言是我的新朋友。”，郑允浩眯起眼睛想了想，对姜东浩点头。

姜东浩实在不喜欢“阿言”这个称呼，小土包叫他都还是连名带姓的。

————————————————————————————————————

第七章:喜欢的话，我就给你

姜氏的主要产业是旅游及地产，暑期就要来临，姜东浩变得很忙，郑允浩的工作朝九晚五，十分规律，姜东浩一旦忙起来，就不规律，他又是个在工作上认真严肃的人，一旦投入工作，就会尽力做到最好，以致他和郑允浩的工作休息时间是错开的，姜东浩往往晚十点才回家，这时候郑允浩已经睡下，早晨八点去公司时，郑允浩才刚醒。

一开始几天郑允浩还没什么，在连着一个星期他都没怎么见到姜东浩后，当天饭桌上，终于忍不住开口叫住宋妈，“姜东浩去哪里了？他怎么都不和我一起吃饭？”

宋妈对他就像对自己的孩子，笑着回答他：“少爷忙哩，都是工作上的事。”

“哦。”，郑允浩呐呐地应，低下头，有些不开心地扒拉着碗里的饭，见宋妈回到厨房，饭厅只剩他和Bailly后，摸摸它的狗脑袋，不开心地问：“你说我是不是又惹姜东浩生气了呀？”

大狗充耳不闻，盯着饭桌上的肉，发出“呜呜”的声音，湿漉漉的眼睛看着郑允浩，郑允浩多少被他逗笑，瞥了厨房一眼，快速夹了块鸡肉丢给它。

又是一个周五，姜东浩已经忙碌将近半个月，泳馆今天闭馆的早，郑允浩四点钟就到了家里，看了一个小时的电视，听见宋妈在厨房忙活，好奇的过去瞧，看着锅里滋滋作响的煎鱼，一双眼睛充满新奇。

宋妈喜欢他，让他看着，嘱咐他：“不能离得太近，会烫到的，宋妈去切葱，不能让Bailly跳上去哩。”，郑允浩一颗心都在锅里的鱼身上，眼也不眨地点头，嗅着空气中鱼肉与油交混的香气，摸了摸大狗的耳朵，“Bailly，你乖。”

谁都没想到姜东浩今天下班会这么早，两人一狗都呆在厨房里，听见玄关的声响，Bailly最先冲出去，摇着尾巴要跳上姜东浩身上，郑允浩扭头发现它不见，才出厨房去客厅去找，正好碰见抱狗往客厅走的姜东浩，身上的西装都没来得急脱，添了几分禁欲的吸引力，郑允浩以为他今天又要见不到姜东浩，先是一愣，而后眼里就藏了些委屈，过去握姜东浩的手，他脑中找不到词汇来形容自己的心情，他高兴可又有些难过。

姜东浩在沙发躺下，一手抱着狗，一手揉疲倦的眉心，郑允浩也挤进他的怀里，紧紧抓着他的手不放，不看他也不叫他的名字。

姜东浩看着他闷闷不乐的样子，声音低沉温柔：“你刚才在厨房干什么呢？”

若是在平时，郑允浩肯定会笑着点头，跟他说在厨房看见的煎鱼，可是郑允浩低着头，一根一根地数姜东浩的手指头，不肯回答他。

小土包的心思很好猜，姜东浩脑子甚至不用转就知道小土包是不高兴了，松开抱着大狗的手，大狗一溜烟跑到客厅角落，姜东浩将郑允浩抱进怀里，他很累，就是想抱抱暖暖的他，低低地说：“我好累，好困。”，说完还闭上了眼睛。

姜东浩知道郑允浩在他怀里抬起了头，软软的下巴搁在他胸口上，姜东浩睁开眼睛，看见他微红的眼睛，听他闷闷地说：“宋妈说你很忙，是真的吗？”，说完，手掌去摸姜东浩的眉心，听到姜东浩说他很累，他更难过了，他知道这种感觉不舒服，他只有打扫了很多池子才会这样。

姜东浩摸他红红的眼睛，将人揽得更近，嘴唇碰到郑允浩柔软的发，带了些笑意：“真的，你跟我说说话，我就不那么累。”

郑允浩抽了抽鼻子，带着鼻音听话地点头，嗓音憨憨的：“好……”，好像还是不情不愿，还掺了委屈似的，姜东浩被他逗笑，问他：“你刚刚进厨房干什么，是不是和Bailly去捣乱？”

“没有。”，郑允浩摇头，手指还是揉姜东浩的眉心，不服气地反驳：“我只是饿了，Bailly也是。”

姜东浩抓他的手，从自己脸上拿下来，放在自己颈边，随口问一句：“你中午没吃饭吗？嗯？”，话音一落，姜东浩就想起了那天，小土包眼巴巴看着别人吃饭的样子，敛了敛脸上的笑意，“你中午有没有吃饭？”

郑允浩的手正摸他的脖子，摸得不亦乐乎，听到姜东浩这样问，抬起头，懵懵懂懂：“没有，不过阿言有给我吃糖。”

姜东浩一时又生气又心疼，捏他的脸，“别人给的糖能随随便便吃吗？！”

“可是阿言是朋友，不是什么别人。”，郑允浩紧张地跟姜东浩解释，晃着白`皙的手臂，怕姜东浩生气，趴在姜东浩胸口垂着眼睫。

“以后我让宋妈做了给你送过去，不许再吃阿言给你的糖，知道了吗？”，姜东浩有些凶，凶巴巴地命令。

郑允浩不住地点头，左边的脸被姜东浩揉得有些红，姜东浩又低低地命令：“过来一点。”

他乖乖地凑近，撑着姜东浩胸口，几缕垂下的头发都要碰到姜东浩的脸，不明白姜东浩要干什么，怯怯地叫他：“姜东浩。”，话音刚落，就被姜东浩亲了一口揉红的脸，耳边响起姜东浩沉沉的声音：“以后要吃糖，我给你买，知不知道？”

郑允浩觉得自己心跳得好快，被姜东浩碰到的地方也好热，一瞬间耳根子都红了还不自知，懵懵懂懂地点头，跟姜东浩说：“我以后都不吃阿言的糖了。”，他也有些不明白，明明姜东浩在笑着，说的话却有些凶，还亲他的脸。

姜东浩不知道的是，郑允浩不仅吃了阿言给的糖，还吃了阿言给的肉。

林言今天的便当做了辣子鸡，很香，郑允浩眼巴巴看着却不敢说他想吃，林言见他那副样子觉得可爱又好笑，给他夹了两块。

很辣，郑允浩瞬间就被呛红了眼睛，玻璃珠一样的眼睛蒙了一层湿漉漉的水，林言正要笑着问他还要不要，却愣住，郑允浩蓝色的工作服上，赫然躺着两枚小珍珠，而且随着郑允浩一眨眼睛，又是两颗白色的小珍珠落下，林言盯着他还带着泪痕的脸，怔怔地开口：“你……”

郑允浩好不容易缓过来，一双眼睛都红红的，整个人都懵懵的，看着林言碗里的饭菜，不知道林言给他吃了些什么，他的喉咙像是着了火，见林言看他的衣服，顺着的目光看去，看到四颗白色小珍珠时，抿嘴笑起来，把小珍珠放在手心，问他：“你是不是想要小珍珠啊？”

林言还没从刚才的情境中缓过神来，看着郑允浩红红的眼睛，木讷地点头。

郑允浩抓过他的手，把四颗小珍珠放进他的掌心，眼睫还带着湿漉漉的痕迹，笑着说：“喜欢的话，我就给你。”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

第八章:小珍珠的亲亲

老陈，这个姜东浩所有朋友当中年龄处于上位圈的男人，今年虚岁39，实岁38，扛过了家庭攻势最凶的几年催婚，也抗住了各式贴心肝儿的追求，研究生时期谈了一段两年的恋爱，无奈以女方有了新欢结束，自此立志要游戏人间，当然，“游戏人间”是他自封，除了隔三差五约姜东浩去喝酒以外，还不定期给他塞些小情儿。

老陈家里已经不指望他娶妻生子，只盼着哪天遇上个合眼的，就是要一个月结婚，也成。姜东浩度假回来后还记着他说要请喝酒的事，心里惦记了大半个月，一个消息也没有，也就作罢，想来是瞧上了哪家会所的贴心肝儿，正忙着哄忙着甜，没想到姜东浩忙过这一段落，老陈的电话打过来了。

姜东浩正在回别墅的路上，还顺便接了小土包下班，车正要上高速，手机就响起来，姜东浩看了一眼正在玩他衬衫纽扣的郑允浩，接通电话，语气酸得很：“陈老板，什么风把您的电话刮来了？嗯？”

老陈还是那样不正经地笑，声音从听筒隐隐传出来：“去去去，什么陈老板，过来喝酒。”

郑允浩本来坐在姜东浩身边，听见听筒里传来的声音，好奇地贴过去，大半个身体都在姜东浩怀里，姜东浩手臂一捞，就把人抱进怀里，小土包害怕磕着他，小心翼翼地把下巴搁在姜东浩肩膀，小声叫他：“姜东浩。”

姜东浩拿脸去碰他温暖的侧脸，郑允浩顿时低低地笑，手臂抱着姜东浩肩膀，姜东浩勾起了嘴角，颇为惬意地躺在座位上，“哪里？”

老陈飞快地报了一串地名，姜东浩把电话挂断以后，报给司机，这才有机会收拾怀里的小土包，眼里半是戏谑半是温柔：“你要干嘛？嗯？”

郑允浩不应他，看他的脸，又看他西装上的纽扣，想了几秒钟才说：“姜东浩，你可真好看呀。”

姜东浩盯他认真的眼睛，明白小土包不是玩笑后，唇边抿起更深的笑意，理了理郑允浩被蹭乱的头发，鼻腔轻轻“嗯”了一声，碰了碰他白`皙的下巴。

姜东浩本以为老陈就是叫了几个要好的朋友，进去房间之后却发现有很多不认识的人，顿时皱起眉头，郑允浩见到生人，还在一个嘈杂的环境，怕得抓紧姜东浩的手，小声紧张地叫他：“姜东浩。”

“抓着我的手，不怕。”，姜东浩坐在老陈身边，老陈却被郑允浩吸引目光，暗戳戳地跟姜东浩说：“这就是你跟我说的，我塞给你的小情儿？”

姜东浩不太高兴，淡淡“嗯”一声，抬眼看在座的那些人，眉头皱得更深。

“你可算是抬举我了，这样漂亮的小情儿，我哪给你找去。”，老陈看着郑允浩，幽幽叹气。

姜东浩扭头盯着他看，脸上的不快显露无疑，“你知道我不喜欢这样喝酒，为什么事先不说清楚。”

老陈和他做朋友这么多年，怎么可能不知道他不高兴，嬉皮笑脸插科打诨：“就这一次，正好谈完生意，顺便叫上你。”

姜东浩脸色这才稍微好点，房间正好上酒，也就不再跟老陈说话，见郑允浩被桌上的果盘吸引，拿了一片西瓜给他吃，看见郑允浩吃得开心露给他一个笑容，脸色才彻底恢复正常。

老陈自然是要介绍他的，姜东浩平平淡淡饮了一杯酒，显然不愿客套，小土包很快吃完了一块，嘴巴沾了亮亮的西瓜汁，摸着他的手臂慢慢地蹭，小声地说：“姜东浩，你再给我拿一块。”，你说他笨吧，他也不笨呐，知道屋子里的人都想跟姜东浩客套，就要姜东浩给他拿。

姜东浩嘴角挂了笑意，又给他拿一块，他发现小土包喜欢吃甜的，还抽了张纸给郑允浩擦嘴角的汁水，一抬头，对上不少探寻的目光，嘴角的笑一敛，不算善意地敬回去，这间屋子里的人，一半是因为姜东浩对郑允浩的亲近看过来，一半是因为郑允浩本身看过来，姜东浩很清楚，他们在想些什么，无非是些不干净的念头，可就是这样的念头让姜东浩不舒服。

上酒的一出去，老陈就神秘地凑过来，“刚才上酒的那个男孩，你瞧了没？”

“没瞧。”，姜东浩淡淡地应，品了品老陈说这话的语气，抬头问他：“这段时间你不会就在这儿忙着吧，看上了就谈，谈合适了就领回家去，省得你家老太太打电话给我，旁敲侧击地问我你感情上的事儿。”

“哎哟我这不是……”，老陈有些不好意思，顿了顿，才在姜东浩耳边酸溜溜地说：“我找老板问，人才二十出头，还是学生。”

姜东浩笑他：“你也不看看你的岁数，净生些不干不净的心思。”

以往说起年龄，老陈都不痛不痒，如今却是被戳中痛处，神色黯然：“所以我这不是不太敢嘛，万一人家以为我是要资助他，那多糟糕。”

姜东浩看他那副样子，正了正神色，“所以你就常来，点最贵的酒？”

老陈被人戳破心思，脸色有些不自然，支支吾吾：“算了算了，不说不说了。”

姜东浩跟他说了好一会儿的话，一扭头就发现小土包不知道什么时候喝了一杯酒，酒意当即就上了脸，此时此刻鼻梁正贴着他的肩膀，露出的半张脸都泛着红，触手有些烫。

他半眯着眼睛，白净的手指抓着姜东浩的西装外套，衬得肤色更白，房间有好几道目光都落在他身上，郑允浩全然不知，眼角沾了些酒意的红，嘴巴也红红的，仿佛染上西瓜的颜色，蹭着姜东浩的肩膀。

姜东浩丝毫不犹豫脱下外套，罩住郑允浩大半张脸，抱起人就要走，房间里的人因为他的动作，更多的目光落在郑允浩身上，姜东浩沉着脸，嘴唇碰到郑允浩的额角，他的意思很清楚，怀里的这个人是他的人，谁也别生惦记的心思。

郑允浩被他触碰，模糊睁开眼睛，手臂从外套中伸出揽上姜东浩脖子，姜东浩把外套重新给人拢好，连小土包伸出的白`皙手臂都不想给他们看，快步出了房间。

车上的空调打得正好，小土包在他怀里睡着了，小脸还红着，整个人都很暖，姜东浩低头打量他，面色叫人看不出喜怒，模糊的轮廓映在车窗上，眼里藏着温柔。

下车的时候，郑允浩睁眼醒来，意识还是不太清楚，看清抱他的人是姜东浩，嘴角勾起小涡，窝在他颈侧，声音模模糊糊：“姜东浩……你是不是生气了呀？”

姜东浩一愣，不知道他为什么总能知道他什么时候是在生气，声音响在昏暗的庭院里：“你怎么知道？嗯？”

耳边响起低低的笑，郑允浩抬起头，别墅里的暖光落在他脸上，让他整个五官都变得温柔，郑允浩在他脸颊亲了一口，他不知道怎么才能让姜东浩不生气，上次他这样难过的时候，姜东浩也这样亲了他，所以他只能亲亲姜东浩，郑允浩亲完姜东浩又趴回姜东浩肩膀，声音轻轻软软：“我就是知道……”

姜东浩不知道该怎么形容小土包亲他时候的感觉，是什么样的感觉呢？就像是他的胸口忽然变出了一颗糖，呼吸都会变轻。

第九章:哭哭的小珍珠

第二天九点，姜东浩起床吃早餐时，郑允浩还没醒，姜东浩叼了块吐司，去房间看他，人还沉沉的睡着，白白净净的一张脸被柔和的阳光笼着，愈发像颗漂亮的小珍珠，姜东浩给泳馆打了一个电话，为小土包请了一天假，才去公司。

中午的时候接了一个电话，是郑允浩打来的，有几分心虚，巴巴地在电话里跟他说：“姜东浩，我睡过头了，怎……怎么办？”，姜东浩在办公室接到电话，助理正在汇报工作，姜东浩伸手打断，听清郑允浩说的话，低低地笑，也装无辜：“我也不知道怎么办。”

郑允浩一听就急起来，声音更怯，带些闷闷的鼻音：“那这样是不是就在偷懒？”

姜东浩脸上的笑意更浓，转过身去，看着窗玻璃，收起逗弄的心思：“我帮你请了假，所以不算偷懒。”

郑允浩吁了一口气，又期待地问他：“你今天回来吃饭吗？”，前段时间姜东浩太忙，他还记着。

姜东浩不回答他，声音有些沉：“以后还敢不敢喝酒，嗯？”

郑允浩只当他昨晚喝了一杯微苦的水，姜东浩说那是酒，郑允浩就知道了，在电话里“嗯嗯”地应他，皱着眉头：“不喝了，苦苦的，不好喝。”，姜东浩又低低的笑，这才回答他的问题：“回来，跟Bailly在家等我。”

郑允浩的高兴都要从电话里溢出来，应该是还躺在被窝里，笑声闷闷的，姜东浩心里一动，问他：“还有什么要说的？”

听筒里有片刻的沉默，然后就是郑允浩悄悄的声音，像是捂在被子里说的：“我……我想看见你，你要快点回来。”

姜东浩听完恨不得立刻驱车回家，现在就让小土包看见他，只能缓了缓呼吸，低沉地“嗯”了一声，又问了几句郑允浩身体有没有不舒服的话，才挂了电话，转过身来，对上助理呆愣的样子，脸上的笑意敛了下去，淡淡地说：“继续汇报。”

快要下班的时候，发生了一件让姜东浩很不愉快的事情，让他更加后悔昨天把郑允浩带去那种地方。

老陈给他来了一个电话，闲扯了一些有的没的以后，话锋一转，问起郑允浩的情况来，姜东浩很顿时皱起眉头，声音也冷下来，问他：“你想说些什么？”

“就是……就是昨天的，何家的小少爷，让我问问你，能不能让郑允浩见见他？”，老陈说得吞吐，意思也很隐晦。

姜东浩还是一听就明白了意思，声音冷的能滴出水来，压着怒气：“何家？小少爷？你让他亲自来和我说，我倒要听听，他能说出什么不干不净的话来！”，最后一句更是不加掩饰怒火，嗤笑了一声。

老陈一听赶忙打圆场，“他也就是问问，没说什么别的。”

“问问？老陈，你和我都应该很清楚他是什么心思，难道是我昨天表现的还不够明显，嗯？”，姜东浩冷笑着说，不等老陈解释，又低沉地开口：“我把我的话告诉他，问他，他的小少爷还想不想当，还有，以后这样的酒会不要叫我去了。”

姜东浩说完就想撂电话，老陈急急挽留：“知道了知道了，你生这么大的气，我以后也不会跟他来往。”

姜东浩意味不明地“嗯”了一声，声音还是低沉：“还有你，也别想打什么主意。”

老陈一通喊冤，声音颇为苦恼：“我的心思在哪你还不知道吗？你不给我想想法子也就算了，还是不是朋友啦？”

“我哪能有什么法子。”，姜东浩低低地说，老陈除了那段无疾而终的恋情，在感情上就是个呆头鹅，还是个中年呆鹅，能追到人才有鬼，姜东浩懒得理他，草草挂了电话。

心情被老陈搅得不好，姜东浩也没了工作的心思，念着小土包想见他的话，让助理去地下车库取车，回家。

到别墅的时候，郑允浩正跟着庭院师傅剪玫瑰的枝条，他闲着没事做，好奇地跟师傅学着修剪，姜东浩的车刚到别墅前的泊油路，Bailly就扒拉着庭院的栅栏，“汪汪”地叫，之前刚养它时，栅栏比较矮，每次姜东浩回来，他都要从庭院跳出来，把姜东浩吓得不轻，怕他摔出个什么毛病，后来才将栅栏砌成两米高，郑允浩听见声音扭头，看见姜东浩，丢了剪子就来开门，大狗闪电一样地窜出去，前爪搭在姜东浩西装上，伸出舌头喘气，傻乎乎的，又好可爱。

助理开车离开后，郑允浩就马上握住他的手，捧了十几支玫瑰，笑着放到姜东浩怀里，那是师傅修下来的枝条，郑允浩心疼，让师傅剪了刺，放在秋千上，姜东浩一回来，他就给他，他从电视上学来的，收到花的人总是开心的。

姜东浩今天穿的一身深蓝西装，怀里捧着玫瑰花，像个英俊又迷人的绅士，站在庭院落日的余晖下，郑允浩盯着看了好久，从嘴里呐呐地憋出一句：“姜东浩，你真好看呀，比电视里的人还好看。”

姜东浩心口一软，心中的不快全部消失，走到郑允浩身边，揉了揉他柔软的黑发，花瓣旁边的胸夹在暖融融的落日下闪着光，惹得郑允浩去碰，姜东浩看着近在咫尺的小土包，低头碰了碰他额角的黑发，低声跟他说：“进去吧。”

郑允浩目不转睛地点头，还是被亮晶晶的胸夹吸引，姜东浩只能无奈地笑，让宋妈拿了个花瓶，装了清水，把玫瑰都放了进去，郑允浩伸手小心碰了碰花瓣，嘴角勾起浅浅的笑，他还记得昨晚姜东浩不高兴了，可是今天姜东浩收了他的花，变得很开心，所以他也很开心。

姜东浩在车上时，给宋妈打了电话，回来的时候晚饭已经在做，郑允浩抱着大狗看了一会儿电视，宋妈就在饭厅喊吃饭。

宋妈已经渐渐摸清郑允浩的口味，他喜欢吃海鲜，也就天天变着法儿做，一桌子大半是他爱吃的，姜东浩是个不挑嘴的人，张妈做什么，他都吃得很好，只是苦了Bailly，它反正是不能吃海鲜。

前段时间姜东浩忙，不仅没能陪小土包吃饭，自然也不能陪Bailly，遛狗都是家里的佣人进行，所以晚饭过后半个小时，姜东浩就抱起脚边趴着的大狗，轻戳它的脑袋，笑着问它：“Bailly，你要不要去海边玩？嗯？”

大狗咧着嘴来舔姜东浩的脸，尾巴摇得飞快，它怎么不要，它最贪玩最贪吃，被姜东浩和家里的佣人宠得无法无天，姜东浩说完这话，两只前爪更是搭在姜东浩肩上，听见“海”字，在看电视的郑允浩也转过头来，脸贴着姜东浩肩膀，半垂着眼睛，有些不好意思：“我也想去。”

他不知道他这样离姜东浩有多近，眨动的眼睛黑漆漆的映着姜东浩的样子，漂亮又乖，说话时温温热热的呼吸都要与姜东浩呼吸交融。

姜东浩心口一窒，扭过头平复自己突然加快的心跳，沉着嗓音：“嗯。”，对Bailly换上一副笑脸：“那现在就抱我的宝贝Bailly，去车库。”

开车四十分钟，两人就到了海边，这儿的海滩比不上景区的，可细腻的白色海沙和浅蓝的海面，还是让人心情瞬间愉悦，一解开绳子，Bailly就一溜烟地跑出去，眨眼的功夫就跑到浅滩，沾了一身的水，惹得两人发笑。

郑允浩看着浅蓝的海面，整个眼睛都亮起来，脱了鞋在白色的海沙上面走，却只走到海沙稍微湿润一点的地方，就不再上前，眼睛看着海面，眼巴巴的，看起来叫人心疼得很。

“要不要下去跟Bailly玩，弄湿衣服也没关系。”，姜东浩看他眼巴巴的样子，以为他担心弄湿衣服，笑着说。

郑允浩扭头看他，又看了看浅蓝的海面，咬住了下唇，摇了摇头，跑到姜东浩身边抓着他的手，低头看自己白白的脚背，闷闷地叫他：“我不要下去。”

“怎么了，你不是喜欢水吗？不高兴了？”，姜东浩也看他白`皙的脚背，小土包真的好白，脚上沾了亮晶晶的海沙，还有一下没一下地踢着，可爱得很。

郑允浩还是不说话，看着姜东浩的眼睛，张了张口，还是没说出什么，声音更加闷，软软地叫他：“姜东浩。”，抓着姜东浩的手很紧。

“嗯，怎么了？”，姜东浩看他不太高兴，嗓音温柔，揉他发顶。

郑允浩低着头，瞥着不远处的海面，声音忽然带上哭腔：“姜东浩，我喜欢Bailly……也喜欢你……你能不能一辈子待在我身边……”，姜东浩听出了不对劲，摸他湿湿热热的眼睛，果然有浅浅的水痕，将人揽进怀里，不懂为什么郑允浩会突然情绪低落，可他的心口却是因为郑允浩软软的、还带着哭腔的声音而闷闷疼起来。

郑允浩在他怀里抬起头，露出微红的眼睛，就这样看着姜东浩，对于小土包喜欢他这件事，他一点也不惊讶，他总是想与自己亲近，姜东浩低头亲他湿润的眼睛，低低地应他：“不待在我身边，你还要去哪里，嗯？”

郑允浩看着浅蓝的海面，并没有因为姜东浩的话而高兴起来，垂着眼睛看起来难过又可怜，姜东浩心口的疼变得密集，他将人抱起，往车旁走去，笑着说：“我的小土包既然不高兴，那就只好回家了。”，他说的宽慰，郑允浩扯了个让人心疼的笑，就乖乖趴在姜东浩肩膀，眼睛仍是看着浅蓝海面，眼睛一眨，泪水从脸颊滚落，落到姜东浩肩膀时，瞬间变成一颗小珍珠，掉落在海沙上。

两人到了车上，郑允浩还是恹恹的样子，姜东浩静静抱着他，对还在玩的Bailly喊：“Bailly，再不过来就不带你回家了哦。”，它正在嗅海沙上的什么东西，那是刚才姜东浩、郑允浩两人站的地方，它把小珍珠咬进嘴里，卷了半嘴沙子，含了一会儿听见姜东浩的喊声，将小珍珠和沙子吐出来，一溜烟窜上了车。

————————————————————————————————————————————————

第十章:要阿言还是要我

回去的路上，天色由昏沉的橘色变成黑色，郑允浩上车没多久就睡着了，在副驾驶缩成一团，到家的时候仍是睡得昏沉，姜东浩打开车门看他额前柔软的黑发，慢慢把下巴贴上去，把人从车里抱出来，小土包眼角的红已经褪去，那片皮肤被睫毛衬得十分白`皙，姜东浩忍不住拿手碰了碰，他不知道郑允浩为什么不高兴，可他的眼泪叫他难过。

第二天一早，姜东浩出房间就看见在客厅坐着的郑允浩，他起得比他还早，昨天恹恹的样子消失得无影无踪，来抓他的手，小声嘀咕：“宋妈早就做好早餐了，我一直在等你呢。”，他的眼睛看着饭厅，鼻尖抬高在空气中嗅了嗅。

姜东浩被他逗笑，牵着他的手往饭厅走，Bailly早就吃了它的早饭，在庭院玩闹，姜东浩透过落地窗能够看见它追逐蝴蝶的样子，宋妈正在给庭院的玫瑰浇水，不时被Bailly捣乱，洒出的细腻水珠在阳光的折射下，有转瞬即逝的彩色。

早餐是虾仁蔬菜粥，淡淡的盐味，粥面铺了一圈小葱，香气扑鼻，粥旁还有一杯豆浆，郑允浩认真地吃着，姜东浩看着庭院的Bailly，又落在郑允浩身上，他正在慢吞吞地喝豆浆，小小的喉结滚动着，白`皙的颈子在阳光下，晃着姜东浩的眼睛。

吃完饭后要去上班，老刘开的车，姜东浩和郑允浩坐在后座，中间还夹着大狗，它要跟着姜东浩，上车了就不肯下去，姜东浩拿它没办法，小土包需要遵循上班时间，所以先去的是泳馆，郑允浩下车后，跟姜东浩挥手，大狗被姜东浩的牵引绳拉着，对郑允浩摇晃尾巴，傻乎乎地咧嘴。

因为带着狗，姜东浩乘的是专用电梯，Bailly很安静，乖乖地坐在姜东浩脚边，随着他出了电梯，进了办公室，助理见到姜东浩带了只狗，有一点惊讶，很快就整理好情绪，给姜东浩汇报工作和今日行程安排。

最近有一块地要公开招标，姜东浩很感兴趣，那块地依山傍水，旁边还有温泉地质公园，姜东浩打算竞下，助理汇报完工作，就把早已准备好的资料交给姜东浩，退出了办公室，姜东浩认真地看着招标文件，Bailly很乖，偶尔跑到落地窗边，肉垫和地毯发出轻微的声响，姜东浩一直低着头，完全陷入工作中。

看完招标文件，姜东浩眼睛有些发涩，他昨夜睡得不是很好，想着小土包的眼泪，翻来覆去地睡不着，助理适时地进来，姜东浩吩咐：“给我冲一杯咖啡，冰的。”

助理应声去做，十分钟后给了姜东浩一杯冰咖啡，姜东浩饮了几口，靠在椅子上闭上眼睛，助理就在办公桌前，办公室里很安静，咖啡因在身体里渐渐发挥作用，姜东浩揉了揉眉心，再次吩咐：“半小时以后开会。”

这一天的工作排得很满，都是在为之后的竞标做准备，下班的时候，郑允浩已经在车上，贴着车玻璃看姜氏大楼，希望能够尽快看到姜东浩的身影，姜东浩比平时晚了一个小时，才从姜氏出来，老刘一直在车内等着，看见姜东浩，缓缓驱车到姜东浩身边，放下车窗。

姜东浩很疲倦，入座后就闭上眼睛，脸上却是笑着，伸手去揽郑允浩，低低地问：“今天在泳馆都做了什么？嗯？”，郑允浩喜欢跟他说在泳馆一天发生的事情，渐渐地，姜东浩就主动问，这样小土包就会很开心。

郑允浩的脸碰到姜东浩肩膀，转了个身就缩进姜东浩怀里，姜东浩嘴边的笑意更浓，手指搭在郑允浩腰侧，嗓音低沉温柔：“是有什么高兴的事情吗？”

郑允浩伸手揉他紧绷的眉心，暖融融的，姜东浩十分受用，眼睛都要弯起来。

“阿言问我有没有空，他要请我到他家里玩。”，郑允浩小声地说着，像是在征求姜东浩的意见。

姜东浩听完眉头一皱，睁开眼睛，看着小土包的样子，语气有些凶：“那你答应了？”

“没有。”，郑允浩看着姜东浩在笑，咬了咬嘴巴，认真地说：“我觉得要问你一下才行。”

姜东浩皱着的眉头这才松开，语气仍是凶巴巴的：“你明天告诉他，说不行，你不能去他家。”

小哭包一听就苦了脸，眼巴巴地看向姜东浩，有些委屈：“为什么不行？”，看着姜东浩凶巴巴的样子，小声地补了句：“阿言做的饭，很好吃的……”，再看到姜东浩沉下去的面色，声音越来越小，慢慢噤了声，缩着肩膀小心翼翼地窝在姜东浩怀里。

姜东浩简直要被气死，这么说，小土包还瞒着他，吃了那个什么阿言的很多东西，姜东浩被这个认知弄得心里不是滋味，难道他还比不上阿言吗？他沉着脸不说话，郑允浩知道他不高兴了，揽着他的脖子，眨了眨眼睛，亲他的脸颊，见姜东浩还生气，又亲了两口，怯怯地喊他：“姜东浩……”

姜东浩脸色这才稍微好点，从鼻腔哼出一个意味不明的“嗯”，盯着小土包漆黑的眼睛看，意思很清楚，小土包如果不说些好听的，他的心情是不会好的。

郑允浩被他盯得有些不自在，心里没有底，声音也虚虚的：“那我明天告诉阿言，我不去他家了，我很忙，这样好不好？”

姜东浩听完就勾起了嘴角，只不过郑允浩没看到，低着头想着明天要怎么跟阿言说，小脸有些黯然，姜东浩沉着声音：“不高兴了？”

郑允浩抬头，有些茫然，他不是不高兴，他只是有些为难，只能趴在姜东浩耳边问：“我不知道怎么跟阿言说？”

“你就说你最近很忙，家里的狗狗生病了要照顾。”，姜东浩眼睛眨都不眨，一本正经地教郑允浩撒谎。

“可是……”，郑允浩皱起了眉头，想了想家里的Bailly，支支吾吾：“可是这样是在骗人……Bailly明明没有生病。”

他一脸的无辜加为难，姜东浩看了觉得好笑，凑到郑允浩耳边低声地说：“那你到底要我还是要阿言？嗯？”，姜东浩一字一句地说着，临了，还吹了吹郑允浩的耳朵。

郑允浩缩了缩耳朵，因耳朵传来的痒意，有些无措，明白过来姜东浩的意思后，脸又有些红，温热的脸贴着姜东浩的颈侧，喃喃地说：“要你。”，姜东浩这才彻底高兴，下巴蹭了蹭郑允浩的发，心中有些小得意。

第二天下班，姜东浩特意让老刘先来接他，他要好好听听小土包拒绝那个阿言的过程，一到泳馆就看见等着的郑允浩，把人接上车后，姜东浩看见小土包闷闷不乐的样子，就知道这件事成了，揉了揉郑允浩的耳朵，低声问：“怎么了？”

小土包的声音有些委屈，抓着姜东浩的手低着头，像是做错了事：“阿言看起来很难过的样子，我骗了他……”

姜东浩眸色一沉，随即恢复如常，看着郑允浩难过的样子，眼里带了温柔，他不知道该怎么解释人心这种东西，一切坏的事情在没发生之前掐掉，是最好的，不过让郑允浩这样难过的罪魁祸首是他，他自然有责任哄人高兴，姜东浩开口，嗓音温柔：“那我们下次可以邀请阿言来家里，这样好不好？嗯？”

郑允浩闻言抬起头，黯黯的眼睛瞬间亮起来，随即又不确定地问姜东浩：“真的吗？”，姜东浩看他期待又怯怯的样子，揉了揉他的脸，笑着回答：“真的。”

————————————————————————————————————

第十一章:姜东浩，你来啦

周末的时候，姜东浩带着小土包出去玩，这是郑允浩来到家里后，姜东浩第一次带他出去，不为工作，单纯地就是去玩，郑允浩的生活区域除了别墅就是泳馆，他总要带郑允浩出去多见见生人，当然姜东浩也存了他的两点私心，一是前段时间他很忙，小土包当时委屈的样子他还记着，算是对上一次的补偿，而且接下来一个月，他也会忙于竞标的事情，他不想让小土包难过；二是因为阿言，他不愿意郑允浩去他家玩，那他就陪郑允浩出去玩一趟。

是简单地出去吃晚饭，可是郑允浩在清楚这是姜东浩和他单独去的以后，脸上很高兴，直到到了餐厅，见到许多的人，这才有些怕，紧紧抓着姜东浩的手，看着餐厅里的摆设和其他客人餐盘里的食物，眼里新奇又渴望，他吃的都是宋妈做的家常菜，看见精致的摆盘，小声地凑在姜东浩耳边说：“好漂亮。”

点餐的问题，姜东浩交给郑允浩，他笨得很，挑漂亮的点，但是漂亮的又很多，也就万分纠结，姜东浩眼里盛满了温柔，看着他纠结而皱起的眉头，心中软成一片。

服务生也一直笑着看他，郑允浩渐渐觉得很不好意思，耳朵有些红，只好靠着姜东浩肩膀，把菜单慢吞吞推给他，小声地说：“姜东浩，我都好喜欢，你来点吧。”，声音无措又紧张，颤颤的。

姜东浩不为难他，三下五除二才就点好餐食，看见服务生走远，郑允浩的紧张才褪了些，脚尖去碰姜东浩的小腿，“他一直盯着我看……”

姜东浩今天穿了一身休闲装，坐在座位上，脸上挂着温柔的笑，温和又迷人，不时有打量的目光落下，听完郑允浩的话，姜东浩抬头看他，他的脸还有些红，眼睛像是淬了一层水，亮晶晶的，脱口而出：“因为你好看。”

红意瞬间又在郑允浩脸上蒸腾，小土包动了动嘴唇，手指划着姜东浩的手臂，一时竟不知道该怎么答话，整个人都因为姜东浩的话，羞耻地泛起红来。

两人吃的是西餐，姜东浩还点了一瓶红酒，郑允浩看着红酒的颜色，眼巴巴地问姜东浩他可不可以喝一点，被姜东浩严肃地拒绝，郑允浩不太会使用刀叉，都是姜东浩切好给他，听见姜东浩不让他喝，脸上有些窘。

“你上次是怎么答应我的，说是苦苦的，以后都不再喝了。”，姜东浩戏谑地说着，提醒上次小土包答应他的话。

郑允浩窘迫地不知道该怎么回答，只能结结巴巴地说：“对、对不起……”，眼睛都不敢看姜东浩。

他这副样子又乖又可爱，如果是在车上，姜东浩肯定要亲一口他红红的脸。

吃过晚饭，姜东浩看了看表，时间还早，去取车的路上问小土包：“想不想去看电影？”

郑允浩有些迷惑，这又是一个新词汇，只能无措地看着姜东浩，姜东浩揉了揉他的脸，温柔地解释：“就是去一个地方，跟看电视一样。”

郑允浩喜欢看电视，在家里经常抱着大狗坐在沙发上，能看上一整天，听姜东浩这样说，眼睛都亮起来，嘴角出来一个小涡，乖乖地点头：“要。”

周末的影院，人很多，候影厅坐满了人，姜东浩买了饮料和爆米花，看着手中的电影票，电影是郑允浩选的，姜东浩对于看电影这件事平平淡淡，反观郑允浩倒是很兴奋，见到生人他依旧会紧张害怕，可是姜东浩待在他身边，他又觉得安心。

爆米花和饮料都是甜甜的，郑允浩尝了一颗就停不下来，还递了一颗到姜东浩嘴边，笑着跟他说：“姜东浩，是甜的。”，姜东浩张嘴吃了下去，看着郑允浩，眼里盛着温柔，他知道郑允浩喜欢吃甜的，就像橙汁，因为郑允浩，家里冰箱总是填满了橙汁，或许是他喜欢甜的，他才有着把姜东浩生活中的美好事物，翻倍回馈给姜东浩的能力，姜东浩忽然觉得，没有小土包的生活，或许会有些无趣。

电影还没开场，爆米花和饮料就喝了大半，姜东浩又给他买了一桶，电影这时开始检票，郑允浩又牵起姜东浩的手。

电影是爱情故事，姜东浩看得心里添不起半分波澜，郑允浩却是认真专注，脑袋贴着姜东浩的肩膀，眼睛一眨也不眨地盯着投影幕，姜东浩稍微一侧脸就能看见他明亮的眼睛，观影厅光线昏暗，只有投影幕发出的光，姜东浩看着郑允浩眨动的眼睫，再一次觉得：“小土包很漂亮，也总让他心软。”

郑允浩显然沉浸在电影的世界里，不知道姜东浩在看他，他的手一直落在姜东浩手边，即便隔着座椅的扶手，他也要执拗地穿过，抓住姜东浩的手。

接下来的一个月，如姜东浩想的那样，他忙于竞标的事情，这次竞标除了姜氏，还有其他四家竞争对手，都有一定的实力，姜东浩不能有丝毫的放松，姜东浩事先也跟小土包说过，他这一个月会很忙，可能不能经常跟他一起吃饭，小土包也很乖，只是更加想亲近他，他很笨，藏不好自己想要姜东浩时刻在身边的心思，所以两个人都煎熬。

接送郑允浩的司机一直是老刘，姜东浩忙的时候会在公司过夜，会跟小土包通个电话，听听他的声音，郑允浩在电话里的声音很闷，姜东浩听得心软又心疼。

就在开标的前三天，去接郑允浩的老刘没有接到人，姜东浩当时在公司，开各种各样的大小会议，没有接到宋妈打来的电话，直到再晚一些，宋妈亲自来了公司见到姜东浩，姜东浩才知道，姜东浩眉间有散不去的倦色，听清宋妈的话，整个人都坐在办公室沙发上，他几乎要克制不住良好的修养，他心急如焚，像是揣着一颗滚烫的心掉进冰窖，颤着声音对助理吩咐：“打老陈的电话。”，沙哑又慌乱，弄掉了桌上的文件。

除了老陈上回跟他提到的何家小少爷，姜东浩想不到有谁敢这么大胆，动他的人，问清老陈在哪，姜东浩想要独自驱车被老刘拦下，怕他出事，他疲倦又心藏怒火，老陈还是在上次的会所，姜东浩几乎是掐着老陈的衣领低吼：“何家的那个小子在哪里！”，迫人又凶狠，老陈从没见过他这副样子，结结巴巴地告诉他，就在这层尽头的那间。

宋妈和老刘打小看着姜东浩长大，从没见过他这副失态的样子，疲倦和心慌让他沉着脸，只有他自己知道，他受着再也见不到小土包的害怕，心口窒闷得要喘不过气来，何家的小少爷正抱着“公主”喝酒，被姜东浩按倒在地，他是姜家唯一的少爷，没有人敢拦他，直到嘴里有了淡淡的血腥味，姜东浩才停下手，哑着嗓子问：“人在哪里？”。

何家的小少爷整个人都在因疼痛而颤抖，声音仓皇而害怕：“什、什么人？！”

姜东浩眯起眼睛，要把他带出房间，何家小少爷彻底失态，眼里流出泪来，哑着声音喊：“我哪有什么人！？”

姜东浩面色沉得可怕，把人从沙发上拎起来，就要出房间，老陈这时候赶到，看到满脸是血的何家小少爷，声音也严肃起来，“姜东浩你是疯了吗！”

姜东浩抬眼看他，不发一言，拖着人往外走，老陈拦住他：“姜东浩！郑允浩不见了，你应该先去看泳馆的监控，而不是在这里发疯！”

老陈的话让姜东浩神色有些波动，松手把何家小少爷放下，哑着声音喊老陈：“老陈。”，无奈又叹息，颤得厉害，老陈一听就知道他是急了，拽着他往外走，对老刘说：“还不带路，去泳馆。”

车上的姜东浩恢复了平静，看着车窗，映出憔悴的面色，不知道在看些什么，老陈不敢问他具体情况，提前给泳馆负责人打了电话，到了泳馆后，径直调了监控。

监控拍得很清楚，是那个郑允浩嘴里的“阿言”，郑允浩跟着他一起下的班，姜东浩知道小土包心软，也知道他好笨，知道他好哄，看着监控里笑着的郑允浩，姜东浩难过得眼眶发热。

接下来的事情很顺利，姜东浩没有选择报警，带了人去阿言的住处，是租住的房子，浴室的灯亮着，里面响着水声，姜东浩嗓子干哑，颤着声音吩咐：“都出去。”，助理出去前递给他一张纸巾，姜东浩看向镜子，才知道他脸上有血，他颤着手擦拭，他不知道阿言对小土包做了什么，他心慌得厉害。

浴室不算大，里面有一个浴缸，姜东浩打开门就看见小土包白白的脸，看见姜东浩，恹恹地叫他：“姜东浩……”，有一点像撒娇，可姜东浩怎么也高兴不起来。

姜东浩下巴上长了些胡茬，靠在浴室的墙壁上，小土包看起来只是有些没精神，阿言没有欺负他，姜东浩瞬间就像被抽走所有力气，倚着墙休息了一会儿，姜东浩才觉得力气又重新回到这副身体，要走近抱他，却在看见浴缸里的情况时，瞳孔一缩，浴缸里，是郑允浩浅蓝色的尾巴，一瞬间，姜东浩想起郑允浩第一次洗澡时，他眼前一闪而过的浅蓝色，那时郑允浩很惊慌，他以为他是怕他。

行动比思绪更快，姜东浩抓过浴巾，把郑允浩从水里捞出来，浅蓝的尾巴在脱离水面的瞬间变成白`皙的腿，姜东浩伸手去碰，温暖湿润，郑允浩的声音还是很轻，被姜东浩抱在怀里，没有什么精神，轻轻地叫他：“姜东浩，你来啦。”

姜东浩颤着声应他：“嗯。”，心口又窒息地喘不过气来，他难过，因为郑允浩白着一张脸，看起来很难受，是他，没把人看好。

————————————————————————————————————————

十二章:你不会欺负我

回到别墅的时候，已经是凌晨，郑允浩睡着了，姜东浩给人洗澡，抱着他在自己床上沉沉睡去，他很累，紧绷的神经一放松，沾枕就睡。

第二天一早，郑允浩先醒过来，这是姜东浩的房间，他有一瞬间的楞然，在看清姜东浩的脸后，巴巴地贴到姜东浩怀里，他还是没有什么力气，没把姜东浩吵醒，伸手去摸姜东浩下巴的胡茬，刺挠刺挠的，郑允浩摸着摸着脸上就勾了笑。

没几分钟，姜东浩被他吵醒，翻了个身背对阳光，将人揽在怀里近近地看，嗓子有些有些刚醒的沙哑，温柔迷人：“什么时候醒的？”，说完闭上了眼睛，把昨夜那些不好的记忆都丢出脑袋，循着温度碰了碰郑允浩的脸。

郑允浩“嗯”了一声，食指碰他眼底的淡青，问他：“姜东浩，你是不是，好累？”

姜东浩低低地笑，抓他的手在嘴边亲，他是很累，可是事情一过去，他就不想提了，所以只是睁开眼睛，笑着点了点头。

郑允浩记着昨天晚上的事情，他还知道昨天晚上的姜东浩很生气，他等着姜东浩来问他，可是姜东浩不问，他只能抱着姜东浩的肩膀，沉默了一会儿，才在他耳边说：“姜东浩，你昨天是不是生了好大的气？”，闷闷地传进姜东浩耳朵里。

“是。”，姜东浩点头，抱着人就要合眼睡去。

郑允浩沉默，玩姜东浩额角的发，期期艾艾：“阿言……阿言他只是想要我的珍珠，没有欺负我，他要是欺负我，我、我不给他小珍珠的。”，他在认错，他知道姜东浩昨晚很担心，抱他的时候，手指都在发抖。

姜东浩听完他的话睁眼，看他垂着眼睛的样子，昨夜家庭医生已经给他检查，林言只是给他服用一些安眠镇静类药物，所以小土包显得没有精神，可是林言毕竟是动了心思，开了头那只存在做了和没来得及做的问题，姜东浩有些生气，气小土包到现在还护着林言，语气有些凶，坐起身体，架着郑允浩腋窝，“你不给他就不欺负你吗？他力气大得很，就像我一样，架着你你就不能动。”，说完还把人抱起来，恶声恶气地说：“就像这样，我要欺负你，你能跑掉吗？”，他沉着脸，凶得很，盯着郑允浩眼睛看。

郑允浩缩了缩肩膀，抱住他的脖子，小声说：“你不会欺负我。”，语气笃定。

姜东浩语气一滞，找不到可以反驳的话，索性将人放下，背过身去：“我要睡觉，你回你的房间。”

郑允浩不肯，贴着他的背抱他，姜东浩像极了得不到宠爱的Bailly，由他抱着，就是不理。

郑允浩抱了一会儿就下了床，姜东浩以为他听话回自己的房间，谁知是跑到姜东浩的这一侧来，悉悉索索地让姜东浩抱他，姜东浩没办法，人都钻进自己怀里，他不抱吗？他仍是闭着眼睛，听郑允浩凑到他耳边小声地问：“姜东浩，你是不是也想要我的珍珠？”

姜东浩酸不溜丢的，不情不愿地点头，闭着眼睛循着温度抱紧怀里的人，不一会儿，就有一个温温的东西贴上他的眼睛，姜东浩睁眼，郑允浩举了颗小珍珠贴到他的眼睛，圆圆润润，在阳光下透着光，姜东浩看他红红的眼睛，说了句：“笨。”

郑允浩手里有好几颗，都举到姜东浩面前，怯怯的，脸上挂着笑：“喏，小珍珠都给你，你不要生气了。”

姜东浩坐起身，指了指自己胸前的口袋，“那还不放进我的口袋里？”

郑允浩脸上的笑意更浓，手指抓着姜东浩的口袋，把珍珠一颗一颗地放进姜东浩胸前的口袋，姜东浩这才舒坦了，靠在床头，看着庭院里的Bailly，仍是心有余悸：“以后不许在外人面前掉眼泪，知不知道？”，姜东浩说完顿了顿，语气又有些凶：“以后掉的珍珠都给我！”

郑允浩不想姜东浩再有昨天的样子，身上还有淡淡的血腥味，他鼻子灵得很，一闻就闻到了，所以姜东浩说完，郑允浩就过去抱他，看他胸前口袋的小珍珠，乖乖点头。

姜东浩看着他的样子，心中一片柔软，小土包笨也有笨的好处，他不知道林言真正的心思，这样也好，害怕的心绪，他宁愿自己经历，他淡淡地问：“阿言昨天给你吃了什么？”

郑允浩闻言皱了皱眉眉头，“阿言给我吃了几片白白的东西，苦苦的，吃了以后就好想睡觉，我不喜欢。”

他不知道那是什么，依着心中的想法说出来，姜东浩却是心口一闷，缓了缓才开口：“那你现在还想不想睡觉，嗯？”

郑允浩摇了摇头，随即又觉得不太对，迟疑地点了点头，“有一点点想……”

姜东浩失笑，“那就再睡一会儿，好不好？”

郑允浩摇头，有一点不好意思：“我肚子饿了，还想跟Bailly玩。”

姜东浩只能笑着答应，让郑允浩回自己房间洗漱，他也一样，刮了新长的胡茬，穿着家居服，除了眼底的淡青外，精神又帅气。

出房间的时候，郑允浩已经在餐桌前坐下，拿着鸡肉干喂Bailly吃，晃着白`皙的小腿，宋妈正在厨房准备，姜东浩走过去坐下，跟他说：“宋妈还得一会儿，我们带着Bailly去院子里玩玩吧。”，话音刚落，郑允浩就起身，拿着一块鸡肉干逗弄大狗。

庭院的玫瑰过了花期，浅绿的叶子沾了水珠，被早晨的阳光照着，漂亮又清新，美人蕉新开了花朵，火红的颜色，晃着姜东浩的眼睛，郑允浩跟大狗玩在一起，姜东浩闭眼想起昨夜，恍若一场不好的梦，他到底是念着小土包叫那人一声“阿言”，没把人送进警局，只让他不要再出现在这座城市，郑允浩给他的那四颗珍珠，他看见了，但他没有要回，因为那是小土包送给他朋友的。

一番玩闹，郑允浩出了一层薄薄的汗，脸颊有些红，他抱不起大狗，坐上秋千后，招手让大狗上来，Bailly灵活地跳上去，要舔姜东浩的脸，姜东浩伸手挡住它的狗嘴，郑允浩眼睛瞥到房子里的壁钟，想起他要上班的事情，有些慌张：“姜东浩，我今天是不是还要去工作？”

姜东浩平静地回答他：“不用了，以后都不用去泳馆上班了。”

“为什么？”，郑允浩不太明白，懵懵地问他。

“那个地方都是水，太危险了。”，姜东浩笑着回答他，有些戏谑。

郑允浩一时没明白姜东浩的意思，明白后耳朵有些红，呐呐地跟姜东浩解释：“我、我不想骗你的……”

姜东浩握他的手，笑着说：“我没怪你，但是你答应了我，以后的小珍珠都给我。”

“嗯嗯。”，郑允浩不住地点头，其实不用姜东浩说，他本来就想把所有的小珍珠给他的呀。

——————————————————————————————————————————————  
十三章:姜东浩，你不喜欢我的小珍珠吗？

发生过阿言的事情后，姜东浩再不敢把郑允浩放在自己看不见的地方，姜氏有一个自己的图书室，姜东浩把人安排在那里，如他所言，有水的地方都太危险，郑允浩最近在识字，学得不快也不慢，但他很感兴趣，安排在图书室再好不过，从前图书室都是一些专业书籍，为了郑允浩，姜东浩还特意买了一批称得上是用来消遣的书籍。

图书室的管理人员是一位将近六十的姜氏老员工，离退休没几年，郑允浩性子讨喜，跟他相处了几天就熟悉了，非常喜欢姜东浩给他新安排的这份工作。

阿言的事情，自从那天清晨姜东浩提过后，就不再提起，他怕郑允浩明白林言那样对他的真正心思，只是郑允浩偶尔会问起，“你有没有去看过阿言啊？”

一提起这件事，姜东浩总会有些凶，可还是会温柔地回答郑允浩的问题，林言去了别的城市，他还曾经带郑允浩去过泳馆，让泳馆负责人亲自跟郑允浩说，他和林言之间的朋友之情本来建立的就不算深，渐渐地，小土包也就不再问。

竞标的那个项目，由于郑允浩出了事，姜东浩放弃竞标，开标一旦竟得，他会变得非常忙，他希望至少在两个月内，都有充足的时间陪着郑允浩。

郑允浩图书室的工作很清闲，他知道姜东浩就在六楼的办公室，偶尔会去找他，助理不敢怠慢，规规矩矩将人领进办公室，郑允浩不掩饰自己想亲近姜东浩的心思，而且是越来越想亲近他。

Bailly由于贪吃，宋妈一个没看好，肠胃出了一点问题，在宠物医院待了两天，姜东浩今天下班要去接他，郑允浩在离下班还有一个小时的时候就过来了，跟宠物医院的工作人员视频，笼子里的大狗恹恹的没什么精神，看起来可怜极了，郑允浩看见它这幅样子心疼得要命，眼圈都要红，摸着平板的屏幕。

姜东浩可不敢让他哭，抬起头看了一眼视频中的大狗，淡淡地说：“以后它长教训了，就不会再偷吃了。”

说完又看了看表，目光落在资料上，嘴角有浅浅的笑意：“还有半个小时就下班，我们就去接它，你再看，家里的玻璃瓶又要多几颗小珍珠。”

郑允浩这才关掉视频，拉了把椅子坐在姜东浩身边，看他的脸，直勾勾的，姜东浩被他逗笑，把资料放在办公桌上，伸展肩膀，笑着问他：“今天在图书室都看了什么？”

“看了好多报纸，还识了好多字。”，郑允浩有些像邀功的孩子，认真地回答姜东浩问题，姜东浩哑然失笑，他知道的，小土包说的识了好多字，其实没多少，这些陌生的东西学起来不是那么容易，还好图书室的管理员喜欢他，耐心地教了他不少。

下班后半个小时车程，两人到宠物医院，Bailly早就被工作人员抱了出来，在沙发上等他们，姜东浩去停车，郑允浩先进的医院，大狗看起来可怜兮兮的，趴在沙发上，慢腾腾地摇着尾巴，郑允浩心疼地抱住它，亲了亲它的脑袋，声音软软的：“Bailly。”，大狗舔了舔他的手指。

姜东浩这时候进来，见小土包一幅心疼的样子，把大狗抱起来，有些凶地说：“以后还乱不乱吃东西啦？你是越来越聪明啦，趁宋妈没看着就偷吃。”，大狗“呜呜”地委屈了两声，在姜东浩胸口蹭了蹭。

姜东浩把它放在车后座，郑允浩心疼它也坐在后座，摸着它脊背光滑的皮毛安慰，低低地凑到它耳边说：“Bailly，乖啊。”

宋妈早就做好了晚饭，看见大狗没精神的样子，笑着搂住它，“哎哟我的笨狗狗哦，以后还乱不乱吃东西啦，你是要心疼死宋妈哩，是不是啊？”，总之是骗尽了三人的心疼。

晚饭宋妈炖了海带排骨汤，海鲜是清蒸的螃蟹和白灼的海虾，还炒了一盘蛤蜊，蔬菜是素炒甜菜心，还有几道则是餐桌上的例菜，郑允浩今天偷喝了饮料，没有什么胃口，喝了一碗汤，吃了一些海虾，就抱着大狗，到客厅看电视去了，姜东浩看着一人一狗坐在沙发上的样子，想起小土包刚来时，怕狗的那副样子，心情颇好。

一个星期前，郑允浩提出要跟姜东浩住在一间房，有好几次小土包要去睡觉，姜东浩都看见他欲言又止的样子，小土包的心思很好猜，姜东浩猜中却不点破，等着人来跟自己说，那晚佣人们都已经睡下，姜东浩还在办公，房门被人敲响，姜东浩开门，果不其然看到郑允浩。

他显得很害羞又窘迫，结结巴巴的，抓着衣服的下摆，手指都要捏红了，姜东浩笑着看他，痞痞地倚在门上，问他：“你要说什么呀？”

郑允浩没听出姜东浩话中的笑意，脖子都染上红色，支支吾吾地去抱姜东浩的腰，憋出一句：“我、我想跟你一起睡……”

话音刚落，姜东浩胸腔就传出沉沉的笑声，将人压在门上，俯身问他：“是吗？今天晚上就要一起吗？”

郑允浩被他盯得难为情，怯怯地闭上眼睛，红着脸点头，姜东浩俯得更低，凑到郑允浩耳边，笑着说：“好。”

所以，姜东浩吃完晚饭后回房间洗漱，出来后看到床上的小土包，自然而然地去抱他，问道：“怎么？不看电视了？”，郑允浩抱着他的珍珠玻璃瓶，正躺在床上数瓶中的珍珠，听清姜东浩的话，小声应他：“不看了。”

“Bailly呢？”，姜东浩又笑着问

“它睡觉了。”，郑允浩专注于瓶中的珍珠，瞪了瞪姜东浩，“你不要说话，我要数错了。”

姜东浩只好憋着笑，闷闷地说：“那我去工作了。”，小土包不理他，专注地数珍珠。

没过多久，郑允浩就贴过来，抱着姜东浩的脖子，把玻璃瓶从后背递给他，话里满是喜意：“姜东浩，有二十五颗，我都给你好不好？”

姜东浩看着资料，看着玻璃瓶中的白净珍珠，笑着回答他：“我不要，那是你的。”

小土包又不说话，姜东浩以为他又在数珍珠，专心看起资料，看完扭头，郑允浩已经背对着他躺在床上，姜东浩觉得不太对劲，钻进被窝抱人，温柔地叫他：“郑允浩。”

“嗯。”，郑允浩应他，语气委委屈屈，闷闷的还有点哑。

姜东浩把人转了个身，让郑允浩面对着自己，入眼是小土包微红的眼睛，还有湿润的睫毛，看见姜东浩后，更是迅速盈起眼泪，蓄在潋滟的眼睛里，小土包一眨眼，就有两颗珍珠落在姜东浩手背，姜东浩心口是又软又疼，郑允浩微红的眼睛还有小珍珠都一下让他措手不及，声音有些紧张：“怎么了？”，往枕头看过去，那儿也有两颗小珍珠，手指抚上郑允浩湿润的眼睫，紧张中夹杂温柔：“怎么掉了这么多小珍珠？嗯？”

“你是不是不喜欢我的小珍珠？”，郑允浩红着眼睛问他，软绵绵的，看起来委屈得很，整个人窝在姜东浩怀里，白`皙的额头碰着姜东浩下巴。

“我怎么不喜欢，小珍珠多漂亮，谁都喜欢呢。”，姜东浩亲他通红的眼睛，动作温柔。

郑允浩眼里的泪又蓄起来，  
泪汪汪地含着，随时可能落下，声音闷得让人心疼：“那、那你为什么不要？”

姜东浩不知道该怎么解释，小珍珠是美好的事物，他觉得美好的事情就是要留在小土包身边，所以他让郑允浩自己收着装珍珠的玻璃瓶，只好无奈地笑，手指滑过郑允浩温热的脸颊，让郑允浩看着他，亲他的唇角：“那是你的东西，是你的财产，我怎么能随便要呢？”

听完姜东浩的话，事情没有朝姜东浩希望的那样发展下去，郑允浩反倒哭得更厉害，肩膀都有些颤，漂亮的眼睛都是湿热的眼泪，呼吸之间的功夫就有好几颗珍珠落在姜东浩怀里，哽咽着不让姜东浩抱他：“你、你不喜欢我的珍珠……”，郑允浩抱着他的珍珠罐子，想起从海里上来之前，父亲母亲跟他说的话，喜欢一个人，就会想着把所有的珍珠都给他，他喜欢姜东浩，就想要把所有的珍珠都给他，可是姜东浩不要，他好难过。

郑允浩难得地跟姜东浩生气起来，手掌推着姜东浩的胸口，声音委委屈屈：“我不要跟你一起睡，再也不要给你小珍珠了……”，说完还抽了抽鼻子，要从姜东浩怀里出来。

姜东浩被他弄得心口又酸又涩，哪能让人回去，翻身就把人压在身下，亲他脸上湿润的泪痕，还亲他红红的嘴巴，从前姜东浩不是没有亲过他，不过都是浅尝即止，姜东浩为了能把人唬住，用了点力气，临了还咬了咬郑允浩的唇，亲完一看小土包果然懵懵懂懂，抱着他的珍珠玻璃瓶，眼角有颗白白的小珍珠，眼睛还是红的，眼泪倒是止住了。

姜东浩低低地笑，开始捡床上的小珍珠，嗯，还不少呢，捡完再看郑允浩，这会儿人倒是回过神来了，脖子都是红的，抱着他的珍珠钻进被子里，颤着声音叫他：“姜东浩……”，他有些怕，心跳得好快，同时又很紧张，手心都要冒出汗来，想起姜东浩刚才的亲吻，整个脸颊都变烫。

姜东浩笑着抱他，把手放在他的玻璃瓶上，揶揄地问：“怎么，现在不肯给了？”

话音刚落，郑允浩就松了手，原本抓着玻璃瓶的手改为抓住姜东浩，转了个身，缩进姜东浩怀里，只露出漆黑的发顶，声音闷闷的从姜东浩胸口传出来：“姜东浩，你刚才是在亲我吗？”

“是。”，姜东浩笑着回答，看着郑允浩微红的耳朵，把手中的小珍珠放进玻璃瓶中，发出清脆的声响，把人揽到自己面前，盯着郑允浩湿润的眼睛问他：“以后就把玻璃瓶放在那边的柜子好不好？”

郑允浩顺着他的手看过去，回过头朝他点头，整个人都烧起来一样难为情，可是姜东浩肯要他的小珍珠，他又好高兴，轻声叫他：“姜东浩。”

“以后小珍珠都是我的，谁都不能给，新掉的也不行，知道了吗？”，姜东浩亲了一口郑允浩的脸颊，把小土包最后的一丝难为情都亲掉，老老实实被他抱着。

“嗯。”，郑允浩在姜东浩耳边小声地答应，迟疑了片刻，嘴唇碰了碰姜东浩的脸颊，姜东浩贴近他的胸腔，顿时传来轻微的震动，是姜东浩在笑。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

十四章:小土包的全部家当

姜东浩觉得是时候把郑允浩带回姜家老宅子一趟，趁着一次晚饭的时候，征询他的意见。

他正在一口一口地喝汤，宋妈炖的冬瓜海米汤，非常好喝，听见姜东浩的声音从碗里抬起头，露出漆黑的眼睛，声音从碗里传出来，像是在一个山谷里跟姜东浩说话：“你还有别的家吗？”

见他喝完一碗，姜东浩又给他盛，给他解释：“我有父母，还有奶奶，不过不住在这里，他们都在市里的老宅。”

郑允浩吹了吹汤匙里的汤，可还是被烫到，咧了咧舌头，专心地吹着汤，有些好奇地问他：“那我们是要去见他们吗？什么时候呀？”

姜东浩看他被烫得一哆嗦的样子，觉得可爱又好笑，轻笑了一声，慢条斯理跟他说：“是下个月的时候，奶奶过九十岁的生日，你要不要跟我一起回去？”，他知道郑允浩肯定会跟他去，可还是问出口，要小土包亲口回答他。

汤匙舀出的汤终于吹凉，郑允浩这一次喝得小心翼翼，嘴唇碰了碰才喝下去，抬头看着姜东浩，一副理所应当的样子：“我当然要跟你一起去呀，还有Bailly。”，他不明白姜东浩带他回姜家老宅的意思，只是想待在姜东浩身边，依照自己内心的想法，说了出来。

他的诚实常常会让姜东浩有些无措，感觉他才是被小土包牵着鼻子走的那一个，他有时候太会说话，都是些好听的话，有时候姜东浩听得都有些脸红，明明刚被带回来的时候，他的胆子是那样小，抓他的手都怯怯的。

当然中间出了一件让姜东浩哭笑不得的事情，那就是小土包回了一趟海里，应该是这样，因为郑允浩给他留了信，还让他看好他的珍珠。

他认识的字不算多，写得也不好看，歪歪扭扭像个孩子写的，“姜东浩，我回家了，要一个月才回来，你要看好瓶子里的小珍珠。”，他说的家，就是那片浅蓝的海面，姜东浩甚至能够想象到他认真在纸上写字的样子，姜东浩想着那副情景，气都生不出来。

幸好小土包也不算太笨，知道留封信给他，不然姜东浩会很着急，经历之前的事情，他是真的害怕，他没有三头六臂，纵然有着护郑允浩周全的一颗心，可总有他护不到的地方，只希望着小土包往后遇到的都是善良温柔的人，不求有他一般的一颗心，有十分之一就足够。

宋妈已经被姜东浩告知缘由，所以日子还是照常，只是Bailly不太高兴，它很聪明，只要看见姜东浩拿出装珍珠的玻璃瓶，就会过来嗅嗅，耷拉着耳朵，拿湿润的鼻子去碰玻璃瓶身，姜东浩拿了两颗放在它的脑袋，它就规规矩矩地顶着，一动也不敢动，好笑得很。

小土包回家的第二个星期，姜东浩带着Bailly又去海边度了三天的假，还是老陈安排的，姜东浩躺在海边的躺椅上，笑着问他的感情发展。

老陈在那边扭扭捏捏，磨蹭了半晌才说，胆子屁点大，竟然连说都没敢说，不时向会所老板打听人的消息，还让人老板帮他千万把人看好，那个大学生最近家里出了一点事，老陈还出了钱。

姜东浩在电话里笑他：“怎么？是不是还要藏着你那点心思，等着人交女朋友，结婚有孩子，孩子再认你做个干爹什么的？”

老陈一下像被踩中了尾巴的大狗，在电话里跟他生气：“去去去，去你的，什么狗屁干爹！”

“我这不是怕耽误人家嘛，他如果以为是资助，那就是吧。”，老陈黯黯地说，像个悲情的中年男人。

姜东浩不买账，慢悠悠地说：“嗯，你钱多的发慌，”，随后闲扯了几句，才挂了电话，姜东浩明白老陈，老陈研究生时候的那段恋情，其实花了将近一年才忘掉，他跟姜东浩是一路人，要的是两厢情愿。

Bailly正趴在姜东浩的腰边，姜东浩揉了揉它的脑袋，笑着问他：“你是不是也想你的小土包主人啊？”

它枕在姜东浩腰上，看着浅蓝的海面，姜东浩也看，他其实心里没什么底，郑允浩能找到他，他却不能找到郑允浩，不过悬着一颗心，不朝外人显露罢了。

所幸，小土包没有骗他，在一个清晨回来，意外的比一个月的时间还要早几天，姜东浩在睡梦中被他吵醒，看着怀中人笑着的脸，声音还有些哑：“回来啦？”，郑允浩还把Bailly也放了进来，一溜烟窜上床，亲近地舔他的脸。

郑允浩闭着眼睛让大狗亲近，摸摸它的脑袋，嘴角勾出一个小涡：“回来了呀，我好想你呀，姜东浩。”

姜东浩又阖上眼睛，下巴碰着郑允浩发顶，柔着声音问他：“你回家都做了什么？嗯？”，姜东浩还有些困倦，声音懒懒的，低哑又迷人。

“我回去拿我的小珍珠。”，姜东浩怀里被郑允浩塞了什么东西，姜东浩低头一瞧，是三个贝壳，里头装满了白白亮亮的小珍珠，姜东浩轻笑，这个难道是小土包的全部家当？

“都是你的小珍珠吗？”，姜东浩拿手拨了拨贝壳中的珍珠，笑着问他。

郑允浩点头，还有些害羞，凑到姜东浩耳边低声地说：“都、都给你……”，像是鼓足了勇气，生怕姜东浩不要他的珍珠，往姜东浩怀里轻轻地推。

姜东浩坐起了身体，让他去拿壁柜上的玻璃瓶子，郑允浩听话地拿了过来，姜东浩直直地盯着他，嗓音温柔：“还不装进去吗？”

郑允浩更加害羞，拿过他怀中的珍珠，嘴角又出来一个小涡，看起来很高兴，把珍珠往玻璃瓶子里倒，一下子，玻璃瓶子就要满了，郑允浩把玻璃瓶封好，又乖乖地放回姜东浩怀里，姜东浩起身把瓶子放好，把人抱进被窝里，压着笑意：“现在还没到起床的时间，陪我睡觉吧。”

他好久没抱着小土包睡觉了，今天要好好抱一抱，Bailly也跳上了床，横卧在郑允浩旁边，姜东浩随它。

——————————————————————————————————————

十五章:姜东浩，我再也不要理你了

郑允浩回来的时候，离老太太的生日还有一个星期，姜东浩抽了一个周末，带着他去挑礼物，从商场出来的时候时间还早，下楼的时候给宋妈打了个电话，看看是在外面吃饭还是在家。

“今天买了新鲜的鳗鱼，回来吃哩，宋妈给你们红烧了吃，当季的可肥。”，宋妈在电话里很兴奋，看来今天去买的食材确实很新鲜。

宋妈原先是在老宅子照姜老太太，老太太心疼姜东浩一个人，把宋妈拨了过来，负责姜东浩的饮食起居，宋妈在姜家待了许多年，姜东浩儿时就在，姜东浩对她很尊敬，不忍拂了她的好意，笑着答应她：“好好，我们半个小时左右就回去，回去才做，不急。”

“哎哎。”，宋妈在电话里笑着应他，姜东浩挂了电话，有些无奈地叹气，宋妈肯定不会听他的，电话一挂，铁定进厨房忙活去，姜东浩扭头看郑允浩，他正在看礼盒中的礼物，睫毛一眨一眨的。

姜东浩出声打断他，嘴角噙了笑，“宋妈今天买了新鲜的鳗鱼，你要不要吃？”

宋妈之前做过一次鳗鱼，只不过是和百合炖的羹，也不是时候，鳗鱼不肥，可是郑允浩还是十分喜欢，郑允浩听到他说今天的晚饭，倏地就抬起头来，眼睛里都带了笑：“要。”

老刘已经在地下车库等他们，两人下到车库就径直上车，开上高速以后，周围的视野开阔起来，有密集的树林，这片的树林主要是用来防风，绿沉沉的，一眼望不到头。

到家之后，姜东浩上楼把礼物放好，下来的时候，郑允浩已经跟大狗在厨房里打转了，宋妈笑着赶他，赶得了人赶不了狗，只能允许郑允浩跟狗在一旁看着，姜东浩看着厨房的热闹，走到客厅沙发给助理打了个电话，让他把所有工作都往后推，他要好好过个周末。

今晚的压轴菜自然是宋妈精心准备的红烧鳗鱼，厨房还炖了一份汤，宋妈把菜布好就要去厨房看着，被郑允浩拉住，让她尝尝鳗鱼才肯放开，宋妈打心眼里喜欢郑允浩，拗不过他，吃了两块，脸上都是笑意。

姜东浩开了一瓶干红，郑允浩看见他在喝，又按捺不住好奇心，怯怯地问姜东浩：“我能不能喝一点点？就一点点……”，他盯着姜东浩手中的酒看，怯怯地讨要。

郑允浩以为姜东浩不会答应他，谁知姜东浩看着他沉思了几秒，半眯着眼睛答应了他，姜东浩不敢让他喝太多，杯子的三分之一不到，至于他为什么答应让小土包喝酒，自然是他觉得他们的关系，应该比之前的亲吻、拥抱，更亲密一些。

郑允浩饮了一口就皱起眉头，姜东浩看在眼里压下笑意，低声说：“不喜欢就不要喝了。”

郑允浩苦着一张脸又饮了一口，毕竟是他自己跟姜东浩说要喝的，他不喜欢也要喝完呢，而且就只有一点点，几口就喝完了，秉持着这样的想法，郑允浩还是把杯子里的酒喝完了，一开始还不觉得有什么，渐渐地白净的脸就红了，酡红的颜色从脸颊蔓延，耳朵都染上了一些，整个人都有些难受，无措地让姜东浩抱他，结结巴巴地呢喃：“姜东浩……热……”

饭已经吃到大半，姜东浩唤宋妈过来把菜撤下去，抱着人进房间，Bailly摇着尾巴要跟着进来，被姜东浩挡在门外，郑允浩吃了饭，醉得不算厉害，只是窝在姜东浩怀里无意识地呢喃：“热……”  
，姜东浩给浴缸放了水，试过水温把人放进去，几乎是眨眼的功夫，郑允浩白`皙的腿就变成浅蓝的鱼尾，姜东浩笑着碰了碰，郑允浩一缩，睁开迷蒙的眼睛，语气有些羞：“你、你不能碰我的尾巴……”

姜东浩亲他有些烫的额头，再低头的时候，浅蓝的鱼尾又变回白`皙的腿，姜东浩的手有些凉，郑允浩轻轻地蹭着，嘴角勾出一个小涡：“不给碰。”

姜东浩失笑，不碰就不碰罢，酒意在胸口翻腾，郑允浩热得更厉害，几乎要滑到浴缸里，姜东浩不打算在浴室逗留太久，该做的不该做的都做了一遍，才把人用浴巾裹好，抱出浴室。

把人放在床上，姜东浩欺身就亲了下去，小土包洗澡的时候就不算老实，可能是因为喝了酒不好受，眼圈有些红，胸口也闷得厉害，原本白`皙的胸口红红的一片，两个小奶头也红红的，声音要哭不哭，拉着姜东浩的手放在上面，瘪嘴说他胸口闷，姜东浩几乎要维持不住冷静，拿水给人浇了浇，规规矩矩给人洗澡、清理。

郑允浩被他亲嘴巴也不躲，睁着湿润的眼睛，喘息有些急，姜东浩之前也这样亲过他的，所以他乖乖给姜东浩亲，甚至主动打开了牙关，让姜东浩勾着他的舌头舔弄，在姜东浩亲完抬起头来看他时，懵懵懂懂地说：“姜东浩，你是不是又想亲我呀？”

姜东浩目光沉得可怕，亲他微红的眼睛，低低地说：“是。”，然后毫不犹豫地再次俯下`身来，含住郑允浩胸前红红的小奶头，不过轻轻拿舌尖顶了顶，就随着郑允浩起伏的胸口颤颤地立起来，抵着姜东浩的舌尖，姜东浩不怀好意地拿牙齿磕碰，郑允浩的呼吸顿时急促，落在他肩膀的手指都蜷起，颤着声音叫他的名字：“姜、姜东浩……”，无措又紧张。

姜东浩把一边的奶头亲的有些肿，起身把人抱进怀里，呼吸随着亲吻，温柔地落在郑允浩颈侧，小土包显然还没从方才缓过劲来，抱着姜东浩的腰，怯怯又无措地问：“为什么要亲那里，亲得痒痒的。”，明明姜东浩之前都只亲他的嘴巴，他有些不明白，更多的却是紧张。

姜东浩听完他的话，停下亲吻他的颈，低笑了一声，哑着声音问他：“亲亲就不痒了，好不好？”

小土包红着一张脸，对上姜东浩的灼热的视线，耳朵都要烧起来，他总是相信姜东浩的，盯着姜东浩看了一会儿，就点了点头，把胸｀脯主动挺到姜东浩面前，还傻乎乎地补了句：“姜东浩，你好好看呀……”

姜东浩一瞬间觉得自己是个流氓，但只仅限于那么一瞬间，他就含住小土包主动送上来的奶头，上头还有姜东浩方才亲吻留下的唾液，有一些浅红的齿痕，姜东浩拿舌尖缓慢地顶弄，陌生的情潮从胸口传到脑袋，郑允浩整个思绪都变得混沌，手指颤着攀上姜东浩肩膀，嘴里也断断续续地喊着他的名字，泪水在眼里蓄积，很快就滚落下来，变成一颗小珍珠落在郑允浩眼角，抽着鼻子说了一句：“你骗人……”，亲亲以后，他的小奶头，明明变得更痒了。

姜东浩把两颗奶头都亲得红肿，挂在泛红的胸膛上，才再次抬起头来，亲郑允浩因为喘息半张的嘴巴，含住唇角温柔地舔舐，他沉默着，手指从郑允浩腰腹滑过，落在两腿之间，那儿已经立起来，铃口淌出黏腻的清液，姜东浩低低地笑，喑哑又迷人，在郑允浩耳边叫他：“郑允浩。”

郑允浩睁眼看他幽深的眼睛，因为情潮的堆叠，更加想亲近他，湿润的脸颊贴着姜东浩脸，带着鼻音低低地说：“怕……”，他揽着姜东浩的脖子，腰微微下陷，露出圆浑的屁股。

姜东浩知道他害怕，可是小土包又很好哄，姜东浩只问了一句，郑允浩就整个身体都放松下来。

“你喜不喜欢我？”，姜东浩顺着脊背往下，在白`皙的臀肉揉了揉。

郑允浩把头埋在姜东浩颈窝，声音闷闷的，有些不好意思，“喜欢。”

姜东浩食指碰着穴｀口的褶皱，刚在才浴室，姜东浩给小土包做过清理，这会儿还是殷红的，入手有些湿濡，姜东浩轻轻地戳刺，郑允浩呼吸急促起来，颤着往他怀里贴，姜东浩扭头亲他泪湿的眼角，“那还怕不怕？”，他亲得温柔，安抚着郑允浩紧张无措的一颗心。

“不、不怕……呜嗯……”，姜东浩把一个手指探了进去，湿热的肠肉绞紧入侵物，郑允浩腰一软，喘息带了些哭腔，眼角又掉下一滴泪来，忍受着后头姜东浩手指的轻缓抽｀插，把小奶头送到姜东浩嘴巴，抽泣着：“痒，要亲亲。”

姜东浩把殷红的乳首含入口中，后头的手指增加到了两根，很快就有黏腻的肠液被抽｀插的手指带出，姜东浩按着着湿热的肠壁，郑允浩只能无措地抱着他，发出压抑的呜咽，听起来委屈又难耐，姜东浩翻身把人压在身下，露出光滑的脊背，手指抽出时刮到肠壁的敏感处，带出黏腻的肠液，郑允浩的声音被埋在枕头里，闷闷的十分撩人，姜东浩抽出手指时，眼角忍不住又渗出两滴泪水。

郑允浩身后的穴｀口彻底被手指肏开，泛着殷红的颜色，姜东浩挤出透明的润滑液，涂抹在穴｀口上，穴｀口碰到姜东浩手指，翕动着要吸`吮进去，姜东浩贴上郑允浩温热的脊背，亲他温热的后颈，勃`起的性｀器贴着湿滑的臀缝，低低地叫他：“郑允浩……”

郑允浩被姜东浩这样贴着，胸口的情潮更加急切，开口就是黏腻的鼻音，带着哭腔叫他：“姜东浩，姜东浩……”，姜东浩把人翻了个身，把人抱进怀里，亲他湿润温热的嘴巴，缓缓顶了进去，郑允浩眼里含着泪，皱起眉头，在姜东浩性｀器擦过肠壁的敏感点时，颤颤地落下泪来，抱着姜东浩肩膀，指尖都泛起情潮的红，“唔嗯……涨，进、进去了呜……”

姜东浩不急着动，手指抚摸他通红的眼角，看着两人相连的地方，意外看到腰腹的白浊，低低地笑，“嗯，都进去了，你刚刚是不是做坏事了？嗯？”

郑允浩不自在地扭了扭身体，把姜东浩粗大的性｀器吞得更深，难耐地咬住了下唇，羞耻地别开眼睛，小幅度地点头，姜东浩的性｀器被他一夹，闷哼一声就把人压在身下，性｀器抽出半截，把郑允浩双腿抬高，挺腰撞了进去。

郑允浩被他撞出一声呜咽，脸上是酒意和情潮交织的红，手指攥紧床单，胸膛上两个红红的奶头挺立着无人抚慰，呢呢喃喃叫的都是姜东浩的名字，姜东浩深进浅出地抽｀插，喘息也变得急促，细密的亲吻落在郑允浩大腿内侧，哑着声音：“好乖。”

透明的润滑液在抽｀插间化为细腻的泡沫，顺着臀缝滑落，姜东浩见人哭得厉害，再次把人抱进怀里，让郑允浩抱着他的脖子，性｀器炙热的顶端在瑟缩的穴｀口戳刺，再次顶入，这个姿势进得更深，姜东浩把小土包两条腿都环在自己腰上，重重地抽｀插，顶端磨着湿软的肠肉，郑允浩脑袋浑浑噩噩都是涌起的情潮，挤入身体的性｀器温热滚烫，姜东浩胸膛传来的温度，都要让他溺毙，酒意在折腾中渐渐消失，姜东浩不知疲倦地进出殷红的穴｀口，挤出透明的润滑液。

郑允浩身前的性｀器淌着清液，被姜东浩的手指抚慰，姜东浩在他身下留下的痕迹都渐渐显现出来，胸前的小奶头更是麻痒，要蹭着姜东浩的胸膛才会好受些，他迷迷糊糊喊出低低的呻吟，勾着人的心，“嗯……顶坏了呜……姜东浩啊……”

姜东浩的指腹重重刮过性｀器的铃口，性｀器瞬间射出白浊，郑允浩脚背抵着姜东浩腰背，全身都紧绷着，眼里涌出湿热的泪水，呻吟声戛然而止，埋在姜东浩颈窝里颤抖，姜东浩放缓了抽｀插，缓缓地顶着湿软的肠肉，肠壁还在颤抖着，被姜东浩顶弄着，热热地绞紧。

姜东浩抚着郑允浩的脊背，上面出了一层薄汗，姜东浩温柔地亲吻后颈，让他缓过汹涌的情潮，郑允浩红着眼睛抬头，软软的声音带着沙哑：“姜东浩……唔不要了……”

姜东浩缓缓抽｀插着，含住郑允浩唇瓣亲吻，直到小土包呼吸又变得急促才放开，声音带着笑意：“不行，你瞧你后头的嘴儿把我含得多紧。”

郑允浩根本不是他的对手，被他亲得整个人都软下来，身后姜东浩的性｀器还抽动着，发出羞耻的水声，他身前射过的性｀器又再次挺立起来，被姜东浩抓在掌心，轻轻地磨蹭，半上不下的情｀欲又在身体里冲撞，姜东浩的抽｀插加快了些，郑允浩只能抱住姜东浩肩膀，低低地喘息，“姜东浩，我、我再也不要理你了……”，说完，还抽了抽鼻子，可怜得很。

姜东浩把人放下，自己也随之欺身而下，一面挺腰抽｀插，一面在郑允浩耳边低语：“这也不行。”

很快，郑允浩就被不断的情潮冲刷，全身都泛着红，忘记要不理姜东浩的话，流着眼泪要姜东浩抱他，要姜东浩吃他的小奶头。

————————————————————————————————————————————————

十六章:五行缺水的意思

第二天是星期天，九点钟刚过，姜东浩醒来，海滨城市的初秋，阳光还是那么明媚，姜东浩眯着眼睛适应光线，Bailly早就醒了，半个身体都趴在窗边，看着庭院停在花上的蝴蝶，姜东浩轻轻叫它：“Bailly。”

它摇着尾巴跑到床边，舔舔姜东浩手心，就窜上了床，姜东浩没有料到，来不及拦住它，它就去舔郑允浩的脸，姜东浩身边的被窝动了动，小土包被吵醒了。

郑允浩还有些懵，抱住Bailly的颈子，意识渐渐回笼后，笑着拿下巴蹭它的脑袋：“Bailly，你醒啦。”，声音有些哑，在初秋寂静的早晨，轻软地要钻进人的心里。

姜东浩把Bailly抱过来，笑着问他：“醒啦？”，他带着笑意，盯着郑允浩白净的脸。

郑允浩对上他的眼睛，随即不太好意思地躲开，慢吞吞地又缩回被子里，闷闷地声音从被子里传出来：“嗯。”

姜东浩知道他有些难为情，放开大狗去抱他，让人面对着自己，怀抱温暖：“怎么，不要看我啦？”，他离得很近，郑允浩没出息的一下红了脸，有些急切地解释，摇了摇头，“我没有不要看你。”

姜东浩又笑，额头贴上郑允浩额头，看着他的眼睛，缓缓地问：“那是要怎么样呢？”，郑允浩觉得自己的脸好烫，心脏也一下跳得好快，倏地就闭上眼睛，结结巴巴：“我们……为什么要做那样的事情……”，他很害羞，手指紧张地抓着姜东浩的衣服。

姜东浩听他傻乎乎地问，心脏一软，亲了一下他的嘴巴，认真地回答他：“就是建立一种关系，就像你的爸爸妈妈那样的关系，你知不知道呢？”，最后一句姜东浩说地有些叹息，他要怎么解释他喜欢他，他怕说出来，小土包会不明白。

郑允浩听完睁开眼睛看着姜东浩，他有一双漂亮的眼睛，漆黑又纯良，望着你的时候，认真又专注，姜东浩亲他的眼尾，凑到郑允浩耳边，“而且，我喜欢你，郑允浩。”

郑允浩环上姜东浩的脖子，心跳要跳出胸腔的感觉让他有些害怕，他怯怯地问：“就像你喜欢我的小珍珠一样吗？”

姜东浩扭头看他，郑允浩有些紧张，环着他脖子的手微微蜷起，他的脸有些红，紧张地等着姜东浩的回答，姜东浩想起他第一次碰到他的样子，声音低沉：“不一样，喜欢你比喜欢小珍珠，是多很多的，是不一样的。”

郑允浩突然就红了眼睛，他对姜东浩说过许多次喜欢，可是姜东浩今天终于对他说了一次，姜东浩紧绷着一颗心，在看见郑允浩红着的眼睛后，瞬间掉落在一片甜味的空中，可能他的小土包也是聪明的，明白他说喜欢他的意思，姜东浩拿纸去擦他的眼泪，纸上多了一枚圆润的珍珠，姜东浩把它塞进郑允浩的掌心，郑允浩抓着珍珠，同样的，也抓住姜东浩的手，紧紧地，在姜东浩胸前的低声地说：“姜东浩，我也喜欢你。”

姜东浩抱着他去拿壁柜里的玻璃瓶，瓶里的珍珠快要满了，都是郑允浩给他的，姜东浩把木塞拔掉，牵着郑允浩握紧他的手，放在瓶口，“把你要送给我的小珍珠放进去吧。”

听见姜东浩的话，郑允浩嘴角勾了抹浅浅的笑意，把小珍珠放进玻璃瓶，发出轻微的声响，放完后就抬起头看姜东浩，姜东浩伸手碰他微红的眼睛，心软又心疼，沉声说：“过来一点。”

郑允浩依言靠近他，不知道姜东浩要做什么，脸上有些期待又有些胆怯，小声地叫他：“姜东浩。”，话音刚落，脸颊就被姜东浩重重亲了一口，愣神之际，姜东浩低声开口：“不许哭。”，他在哄人，声音温柔缱绻。

郑允浩脸上好不容易褪去的红意再一次蔓延，垂着眼睛笨拙害羞地点头，姜东浩又从身后拿出一个玻璃瓶，里头有八九颗小珍珠，笑着交到他手里，语气有些痞：“你昨天晚上掉的小珍珠。”

郑允浩一听只觉得耳朵都要烧起来，抓着玻璃瓶的手指都泛起微微的红色，和姜东浩含笑的眼睛对视，三秒也撑不住，难为情地要姜东浩抱他，埋在姜东浩胸口，那手指戳着瓶子里珍珠，结结巴巴地憋出一句：“姜东浩，你昨天骗我。”

姜东浩脸上的笑意更浓，不再逗弄他，把两个玻璃瓶放好，牵着他的手进浴室洗漱。

周末就是老太太的生日，小土包回来后，仿佛日子都变快了，一下子就到了该回老宅的日子，因为是老太太的九十岁生日，老宅很热闹，各种关系亲近、关系不亲近的人都来了，人多热闹，图个老人家的开心。

姜东浩到老宅的第一件事就是带着郑允浩去看姜老太太，老太太身体还算硬朗，过九十岁大寿，脸上的笑就没断过，姜东浩带着郑允浩和大狗上二楼，老太太正在和姜东浩大舅爷说话，看见姜东浩，立刻就站起身来迎他，姜东浩赶忙走近，语气宠溺又责怪：“奶奶。”

大狗也一溜烟地跑到老太太身边，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着姜老太太的手，哄得老太太高兴的不得了，摸着它的脖子：“哎哟哎哟，我的小水，是不是又胖啦，来给奶奶摸摸。”

姜东浩把郑允浩牵过来，抓着他的手，郑允浩看着Bailly聪明的样子，嘴角浮出小涡，还是有些紧张，把姜东浩给他挑的礼物递给老太太，乖乖地喊了一声：“奶奶。”

老太太抬眼看他，笑着接过礼物，握住郑允浩的手，看着他白白净净的手指就高兴，“哎哟是孙媳妇儿，奶奶也给你准备了礼物。”，说完从身后拿出了一个礼盒。

郑允浩紧张得很，巴巴地看着姜东浩，姜东浩就站在他身边，低头悄声跟他说：“奶奶给你，你就拿着。”，郑允浩这才怯怯地接过，小声开口：“谢谢奶奶。”

老太太眼睛一抬，有些责怪：“谢什么谢，这是奶奶给孙媳妇儿的，我孙媳妇儿这么俊。”，话音刚落看向姜东浩，语气更是责怪，“非要等奶奶过生日这天才带回家来。”

姜东浩赶忙走到老太太身后，给人捏肩，笑着叫她：“奶奶。”，老太太最宝贝姜东浩，根本没真责怪，凑到姜东浩耳边悄声地问：“我孙媳妇儿叫什么名字？”

姜东浩悄声在老太太耳边回答：“郑允浩。”

老太太一听更是乐得眯起眼睛，按住姜东浩的手，笑着说：“这名字好哩，都带着水哩。”

姜东浩只能笑着点头，老太太几乎要把算命先生的话当成菩萨说的，深信不疑。

两人在姜家老宅差不多待到晚上十点才回去，他跟郑允浩的事情，他早就跟家里人说清，他是姜东浩喜欢的人，姜父姜母和姜老太太都知道并理解，老太太更是喜欢郑允浩，所以郑允浩待的还算愉快。

车窗外是城市的霓虹灯光，郑允浩透过车玻璃在偷看姜东浩，漆黑的眼睛里藏着笑意。

姜东浩把手放在车玻璃上，明知故问：“你在看什么呢？”

“看你呀。”，郑允浩笑着回答，白净的指尖瞄着车镜中的姜东浩，描过眼睛，描过鼻梁，突然想到什么似的回过头，睁着眼睛有些不解：“奶奶说的，你五行缺水是什么意思啊？”

姜东浩笑着亲他，车镜中映出姜东浩温柔的眉眼，和郑允浩害羞又带笑的眼睛，姜东浩接连地亲了几口，把郑允浩白`皙的脸颊吮得有些红，才凑到郑允浩耳边悄声回答：“就是我这辈子不能没有你，我非你不可的意思。”

郑允浩红了脸，声音都软了下去，眼睛淬了光似的，和姜东浩对视，期待又不确定：“真的吗？”

“嗯。”，姜东浩看着郑允浩的眼睛，俯身亲他漂亮的眼睛。

他五行是否缺水他不知道，但他爱郑允浩这一点，是他心中的诺言，将用一辈子去恪守。

End

时屋外清朗无星，祝好。


End file.
